Little Badger
by Secret Spy Guy
Summary: Danny gets lost in the Rockies and falls down a hill. He hits his head and loses his memory. After wandering around for a while, Danny finds Vlad's cabin and asks him if they know each other. Vlad replies by telling Danny that he is his father...
1. Fire in the woods

**Spy guy: Hello! Well. I got bored and came up with an idea that's been used about a hundred time. But I'm sure that this is much different than all the others. Just read it ok? And then review. That would make me really happy. But you probably don't care if I'm happy do you? Oh well. Just read it. **

**Disclaimer: Even if I _Did_ own Danny Phantom, there's no way I could prove it so just assume that I don't. (Because I really don't.) **

**Plot: It was a fateful trip to the Colorado Rockies when Danny gets separated from his family. He tries to find his way again only to fall of a cliff and hit his head. Without any memories of his past, Danny wanders around aimlessly until he comes to Vlad's cabin. Lost and confused Danny believes Vlad's story about how he is his son and a new story begins.

* * *

**

It was a break from the normal every day life that plagued the town of Amity Park. Actually that was just what Maddie Fenton said. She didn't know about the secret life that her son lived. To him this trip was to get away from stress and turmoil of hunting ghosts. But he hoped that they weren't going too close to Vlad's cabin. That was the last thing Danny Fenton wanted to see. He wanted a normal ghost-free vacation. Which wasn't going to happen entirely, because Jack Fenton was refusing to leave the ghost weapons behind this time. Danny was sitting in the back of the Fenton RV with his sister Jazz. They had been driving for quite some time. The destination? The Colorado Rockies. The very place that the DALV plane had dumped then that last fateful trip. But they were staying far away from the actual location. Jack still didn't know about what had happened then and if Maddie had her way, he never would.

"So Danny?" Jazz asked her brother. "Are you going to be ok this time?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little nervous though." He replied.

"Is this about Vlad?"

"I'm just a little worried that it'll be a repeat of the last time." Danny said with a sigh. Jazz placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. We had to deal with those animals too. It wasn't too bad." Danny smiled.

"Well, maybe. But If my powers get shorted out again, I'm going to need my partner to help."

"I'll always help you little brother." Jazz replied.

* * *

When they got there the Fenton's set up camp. It was a quiet spot by a small clean river. It was nestled atop a huge plateau, but devoid of any sheer drops. It was easy to climb up and down, which is what made it so nice. Jack took out the two blow up Fenton tents that looked like small replica's of their house and set them near each other. Jack got out two Fenton fisher's and dragged Danny to the river to fish. Jazz and Maddie went off into the surrounding woods to look around. 

"Hey dad?" Danny asked.

"What is it little man?" Said Jack, who was trying to untangle his line.

"Well, why the Rockies?"

Jack smiled.

"This was where me and Vladdy used to take vacations. We'd bring our girlfriends with us. I haven't been here since the day I proposed to your mom." Jack sighed.

"Wow…" Danny looked back into the water. A small fish tugged on his line.

"Just let that one get away." Jack said. "It's too small. We want the big ones. One time, me and Vladdy saw one that was as big as you."

"Yeah right." Danny scoffed in disbelief.

"No it's true. I have pictures." Jack began fishing around in his pocket. Danny just sighed. It was hard letting his dad go on, believing that Vlad was his friend. But it was a secret that Danny had to keep. Just like his ghost secret.

* * *

It was later and the sun as begging to set. Danny and Jack had gotten five medium sized fish that were now cooking over an open fire. 

"Jack?" Maddie asked. "Are you sure we're allowed to camp here?"

Jack thought for a moment and then replied, "Actually I'm not sure.

"This could be a wild life reserve for all we know." Jazz said. "How could you not check?"

"Ah calm down Jazzypants." Jack said, "And just eat the fish."

Jazz huffed, but took a fish anyway.

Danny stared off into the woods for a moment and thought he saw a flash. Suddenly the fire began burning out of control. It happened with no wind, no spark. It was just like it happened. Maddie grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him along into the woods.

"The RV's just a little ways away Danny!" She shouted. "We'll then call the police." Danny struggled to keep up, but he kept tripping on roots and fallen branches. Now the fire had spread all around them and smoke was rising into the air. Danny was coughing and gagging. The smoke made his vision blurred and his mind foggy. He could feel his mother's hand pull away. He could feel himself falling. He could hear her running and then crying out for him.

"Danny!"

Danny struggled to get up, but had a hard time doing so.

"Mom!"

For a fleeting moment he saw his mom running back, but then, as though she was confused, she began running to the side, until Jack grabbed her arm and took her with him.

"Danny!" She shouted over the blaze. The two were soon gone from Danny's view. Now more than ever he had to get up. He had to move. He had to get to them before they were too far away. The boy managed to get to his feet again, and ran after his parents. He still was tripping over fallen branches and such, but now the fire was all around him, and the heat was becoming unbearable. He blindly tore through the flames, trying to find his way. Inside the pit of his stomach, Danny had the feeling that he was off track. That he was going the wrong way. But still he continued on. Suddenly it was as though the ground was gone. Danny could feel the wind across his face until he hit something hard and rolled. Falling again, and another impact. Danny's head hit this timeand as he rolled down the hill. And slowly blackness overcame his vision, and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Vlad Masters was sitting in his secluded cabin in the Rockies. All around him there were ghost hunting books upon the shelves and mounted animal heads. The pride and joy of his collection. But there were something's he would never be able to have. The Green Bay Packers, Maddie, and Daniel. But these were the only things he wanted. The only things he lived for. Even having _one_ of them would make him happy. Just one. Then the door bell rang. Vlad sighed and got up from his chair. It was probably just another lost hiker or something. Why couldn't they just ask for directions? The man opened the door and replied with an angry, 

"What?"

Then he looked upon the figure standing in his doorway. It was none other than Daniel. Standing there, burns all over him, holding his head like he was in great pain, looking dazed and confused.

"Excuse me sir, but I don't know where I am. I don't remember why I'm here. Would you happen to know?" The boy asked. Vlad smiled.

"Well there you are little badger. You've been gone for days. It looks like you got trapped in a nasty fire. I told you not to run off. Now come inside with your father and we'll fix you up." Vlad gently pushed the confused boy into the cabin and shut the door behind him.

"So you're my father?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Replied the man.

"So you know my name?"

"Your name is…Daniel. Daniel Masters."

* * *

**Spy Guy: Ok. Part one! Ha! Here it is! Boo-Yea! High five! Tootie fruity! Soup! Phlem! I love saying phlem. It's so weird. Anyways, review! I really want reviews. You can strange thingsfor all I care.Just review! Part two coming soon!**


	2. Flashes of the past

**Spy Guy: Heh! Ok. Just to let you people know I write most of these at eleven o clock at night. So if I seem rushed or I just keep yammering away like a crazy person, just let me know. I have a tendency to yammer and babble on like a little ideot. I can't even spell ideot right. How the sugar _do _you spell ideot? Thank gosh for spell check. Without it I'd be failing English more than I already am. I'm yammering aren't I? Just read the story. And review! And thanks to the people who reviewed. I can't beieve how many reviews I've gotten. That's amazing! Oh...ha. Phlem. Isn't that word just do strange?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this so stop asking!**

* * *

Danny couldn't remember anything from his past. Vlad had said that he was his son, so of course he believed him. The two had headed back up to Wisconsin the next day and Vlad showed Danny to his room.

"Just the way you'd left it, Little Badger." The man said. The room was slightly creepy and dark. There wasn't anything familiar about it to him. Nothing sparked any memory inside. He only relied on the things that his father told him. Danny wished that he could remember all the things that had ever happened to him. Who his friends were. His school. Did he even go to a school? Was he home schooled? What were his favorite things to do? And why did he always get a chill whenever he was around Vlad? He didn't know why, but something was unearthly about both Vlad, and also…himself.

* * *

"Father?" Danny asked one night, coming into the parlor. 

"What is it Little Badger?" The man asked, setting aside the book he was reading.

"Well…I want to know my past really bad." The boy replied. He still had bandages around his head and arms. There were also some on his legs, but they were hidden by a new pair of black dress pants. Danny also wore a black dress vest over a white long sleeved shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up.

"Roll your sleeves down." Vlad said. Danny did so with a whispered apology. "That's better. Well…" Vlad began. "What it is you'd like to know?"

"I really want to know why I feel just…different than I think I should. I can't put my finger on the exact feeling, but…I can't shake it." Danny replied. Vlad smiled.

"Daniel, you're just feeling your ghost powers." The boy stood silent for a moment.

"Ghost powers?" He asked.

"Why yes. Both you and me are known as Halfa's. We are half a human, half a ghost. Concentrate on changing. Just feel inside that you want to be something different. Something that doesn't have a beating heart. Something that is cold to the touch. Try Daniel."

"Can I please wait until later father?" Danny asked.

"Why of course Little Badger. I know it's a hard thing to accept, but you did it once and you can do it again. It's a gift Daniel. A gift that will help us to rule all. Are you ready to begin your work again Daniel?"

Danny stood in silence and then asked,

"How did we become this way? Were we born with it?

"No." Vlad replied. "It was all caused by a bumbling oaf and his foolishness. He built a portal into the ghost zone and gave the powers to me. Then you wandered into one of his prototype portals and gained these abilities as well. Ever since then we've been freaks of this world and the next. Freaks that aren't fully alive."

"Are you saying that…" Danny broke off.

"You're half dead Daniel. As am I."

"Did I ever have any friends?" The boy asked.

"No. You have been home schooled all your life. I didn't want you to be influenced by normal people. We are different than normal people Danny. We are better."

"I think I'll go to bed." Danny said. He began heading through the large stone halls of the old Dairy King's mansion. He walked up the stairs and walked into his bedroom. There was only one lamp in there to light the whole area. Danny got into his pajamas and crawled under the heavy covers. He wasn't sure if he believed Vlad anymore. Maybe he really wasn't his father. Maybe everything that he had been told these last few days was a lie? He decided to see if it was true. Danny concentrated with all his might on changing into something full of power. Something that was strong and different then the normal humans. The suddenly, two rings of white light came from around his middle and traveled up his whole body. In an instant Danny was no longer in his pajamas. He was instead in a black and white HAZMAT suit, with a D.P logo on it. He stared at his hands for a moment, now free from the burns he had received earlier. Danny _did_ feel strong. He _did_ feel powerful. Vlad was right. He _was_ better. Better than everyone who was normal. He was a ghost, and better because of that.

* * *

The next day Danny went down to breakfast, dressed in a clean pair of the outfit from before. Once again the sleeves were rolled up. 

"Roll them down Daniel." Vlad warned.

"Sorry father." Danny whispered. He did so. A butler came and placed a bowl of oatmeal before the boy. After one bite, Danny remembered that he hated oatmeal. Vlad noticed his look of disgust.

"Sorry Little Badger. You have to eat it."

"But it's nasty." Danny whined. Vlad frowned at him.

"You _will_ eat it Danny." He warned. The boy turned to the mush and began to eat it up, thinking desperately in his mind that it was the grossest thing in the world. Vlad smiled. Finally Danny listened to him.

* * *

After breakfast Danny headed back up to his room. A butler came in and redressed all his wounds. Then Danny left the sleeves rolled up. It felt better that way. Then he just sat. He noticed that his room was devoid of anything that contained a memory. There were no pictures or toys. No posters on the walls. Maybe Vlad had never allowed any of that. At breakfast he had seemed pretty controlling. Danny lay on his bed and sighed. Suddenly a searing pain shot through his head. There seemed to be images flashing through his mind. A sign that said Amity Park. A glowing vortex. A girl with black hair and violet eyes. Then just as soon as they started, they stopped. Danny held onto his head for a few minutes waiting for the pain to end and then he sat up panting. What was that? What was that portal? And who was that girl? She seemed very familiar yet, Danny couldn't remember anything about her. He got off the bed and began pacing. Danny still had a head ache. After a few minutes Vlad came up the stairs. 

"Are you alright Daniel?" He asked. "It was awfully quiet up here."

"I think I just saw flashes of my memory." Danny replied. Vlad frowned.

"I've heard of these in amnesia patients. The bad thing is they could have actually happened or just have been dreams. I'll work on something to fix that in my lab."

"But they show my past. Don't you want me to remember?" Vlad smiled.

"Of course I want you to remember. But, like I said, these flashes could be dreams you've had. And they won't help you regain your memory at all. They could cause you to go mad. And we wouldn't want that, would we Daniel?"

The boy shook his head.

"Good. Now. I'll get right on that." Vlad left the room and shut the door behind him. Danny sighed. Who was that girl? She was very pretty. But Vlad said that he never had any friends. So how could he know her? Maybe she lived nearby. In a house down the road. Or he and Vlad went on vacation and saw her then. Danny smiled at the thought of meeting a girl. Maybe he had snuck out of this house to see her. Kinda like Romeo and Juliet. Then his smile faded. Or it could have been only a dream. Danny sat back on the bed. He wanted it to be real. He wanted to walk down the road and see her face. Maybe her name was Ginger, or Lucy. Or...Sam. After thinking for a moment, Danny decided that he liked Sam the most.

Sam...

She seemed perfect. Like a girl right from his dreams. But maybe...she _was_ from his dreams. Maybe she was just a desperate wish. The perfect girl that a fourteen year old boy thought up while he was asleep. Someone who could never exist in the real world. Danny grabbed his head in pain again. Another picture of the girl flashed though his mind. It was like she was haunting him. Like she would never go away.

_"I want you to be real." _Danny thought to himself.

* * *

The next few days went by slowly. Danny saw little of Vlad. The man was still down in his lab, trying to find something to prevent the flashes from happening. But Danny longed to see the girls face again. He also longed to leave the house. It was like a dark prison. There was nothing to do in the nearly empty room except sit on the bed, and hope for a glimpse of the girl. 

_"Danny I-I--"_

Danny had heard her voice one time. It was a beautiful voice. Just perfect. And she had said his name. But the ending was cut off, leaving the boy alone once again.

_"Why can't I remember?" _Danny asked himself. _"What happened?" _

According to Vlad he had wandered away from the cabin and got caught in a forest fire. He vaugly remembered someone running through the blaze, away from him. Maybe that was the girl? Did she leave him to die? Or had he told her to go on without him? Maybe he had left the cabin to meet her against Vlad's wishes. And they had been sitting around a fire. Then there might have been a spark that spread and they had been caught right in the middle. Danny wasn't sure, but he did remember wandering through the woods, feeling dazed and confused. He just knew he had to find someone. In the distance someone had been shouting. What had they been shouting again? Danny struggled to remember. Then it came to him.

They had been shouting for Danny.

But he hadn't answered because he had forgotten his name.

Why had they been shouting for him? Had Vlad sent out a search party?

But the voices had sounded desperate. It could have been anyone desperatly shouting. Searchers, the girl...Maybe someone that Danny had forgotten. Someone who...was really important...and now forgotten. Danny heard foots steps approaching. A butler opened the door and poked his head through.

"Master Daniel?" He asked.

"What?" Danny snapped, annoyed.

"Master Vlad you like to see you in his lab." Danny sighed as the butler left. He knew what was coming. Vlad had created something to end the flashes. But Danny didn't want them to go away. They were his only way to see that girl. His only way to learn about himself. But Danny knew that Vlad would punish him if he disobeyed, so he left the room and headed down the stairs.

* * *

**Spy Guy: Yay! I love pie! And I love writing.Is it strange that all of a sudden I come out of this serious story and shout something random? I really have no idea whyI do that. I just do. Isn't that great. I_ still _want to know how to spell ideot! All you peoples that are reading this, review and more shall come! Wax on! Wax off! **


	3. Jazz

**Spy Guy: Wow! Two chapters in one day! Three if you count my other story! (But that's been written for some time now.) Wow! I'm on a roll! Hope this is good. Hope you people like it. I like it. But I also still like saying Phlem so...that doesn't count for much. And thanks for reviewing! Here I am! Wishing that it was Summer and I had a life. So...Moving on.**

**Disclaimer: This is the second update of the day. Read the last chapter to find out wether or not I own this or not. **

* * *

"Father?" Danny asked. The Lab was dimly lit and dark. His footsteps echoed against the metallic floor as he walked on. "Father? I'm here." Danny gasped as somthing tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around, only to find that it was Vlad.

"A little jumpy aren't we?" Vald asked with a wry smile.

"I'm just nervous." Danny replied.

"No need to be Little Bagder. Everything will be all right. I just need a sample of your blood for the cure."

Danny looked at his father with a confused look.

"Why do you need my blood?" He asked.

"It's very complitcated Daniel." Vlad replied. "It took me years of studying to learn all of these things. You are only fourteen. You wouln't understand."

Danny frowned. He didn't like being treated like a baby, but knew better than to talk back.

"I trust you have eaten Daniel?" Vlad asked, leading Danny over to a chair.

"Yes father." He replied.

"Good. Then just sit right here and try to relax." Danny sat in the metal chair and attempted to calm himself down, but seeing Vlad get out a syringe, made him nervous. Then suddenly the familiar pain shot through his head. This time the girl was falling off a moving train. Then the image switched and Danny was hugging a differentgirl with bright orange hair and a teal headband. Then as soon as the images began, they ended and Danny was sitting in the chair once again holding his head.

"Calm down Little Badger." Vlad reassured. "Soon those pesky flashes will be over and we can work on getting you your memory back." Vlad then buried the syringe into Danny's shoulder. The boy was shocked when he saw a mixture of green and red blood come out. Soon Vlad was done.

"There Little Badger. I'm one step closer to finding a cure for you. Aren't you happy?" Danny immedatly smiled weakly.

"Oh yes father."

"Good, now, go back upstairs and find something to do." Danny got up from the chair and turned to leave when he stopped.

"Father?" He asked. Vlad looked at him.

"Yes Little Badger?"

"Is my blood greenish becasue I'm part ghost?"

Vlad nodded.

"When half of you died, the ecto plasim in your ghost half melded with your human blood and kept you alive. Mine looks just the same."

Danny sighed and walked away.

* * *

As he sat alone in his room, Danny thought of the new flashes he had seen in the lab. Sam...as he called her, had been falling to her death. No one could hvae survived that. Maybe she was dead. Maybe Danny knew her from years ago and when they had been foolishly playing along the tracks and she had fallen and died. That would explain why he hadn't seen her. And who was that other girl? The one with the orange hair. Something about her seemed sisterly. Like a guardian angel who looked after him. But what was her name? The pain shot through him again, and Danny yelped a little. He and the other girl seemed to be in an arena. The girl was in some sort of battle suit with an F on it. 

_"Jazz! No! Don't! Please!" _He cried.

Then he was sitting on a porch step next to the same person. He was holding out a tattered head band to her. _"...Since the Spectra thing. I didn't want to tell you until you wanted to tell me. It's your secret." _She said.  
_"Well, it's our secret now." _Danny replied  
_"Don't think this means I'll stop being meddling and overprotective". _The girl said with a laugh._  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." _

The flashes ended after that. So who was that girl? Her name was Jazz wasn't it. How come one moment they seemed like family, and the other they seemed like bitter enemies? What was the Spectra thing? Who _was_ Jazz? Was she a family friend, or someone who betrayed him. What ever happened to her? Danny growled in frustration. Why couldn't he remember? He wanted to so much. To be able to remember what had happened in his life, instead of making up stories from things that could have simply been dreams. Or maybe nightmares. This whole thing was a nightmare. He just wanted to be normal. Danny was jerked from his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Master Daniel?" Asked the voice of the butler.

"What?" Danny snapped again.

"Your father wants you in the parlour. He has important news to tell you."

"Then make him come up here and get me." Danny huffed. The butler then opened the bedroom door.

"He says that you must come right away. It's of utmost importance." Danny shighed and followed the butler down into the parlor. There waiting for him in his large chair, was Vlad. He looked uspet.

"Sit down Daniel. I have distressing news for you." The man said. Danny took a seat across from his father.

"I just recieved a call that an old college aquaintence of mine is coming here for a visit. Before you get excited about meeting someone new, I would like to say that the man is the very one who caused us to be the freaks we are now." Dnany's eyes widened.

"But why'd you let him come?" He asked angrily. Vlad smiled.

"I have found it useful to keep him thinking that we are still best friends. It is something that has proven useful many times. Now he also has a son named Danny, who strangly enough, looks almost exactly like you. The thing is, they don't know you exist. They have never met you."

"So what are we going to do?" Danny asked.

"We are going to change your appearance. We'll dye your hair...brown, and put the back into a pony tail, much like mine. As I was informed, their son has gone missing. I do not want that fool mistaking you for him. Is this ok with you?" Danny nodded in reply. Vlad smiled again.

"Good. Now when they get here I want you to bve on your best behavior. Do you understand?" Danny nodded once again. Then the door bell rang.

"That would be them." Vlad groaned. "Coming much earlier than expected. Run into the kitchen and the butler will dye and do your hair. I'll welcome our guests." Vlad got up from his chair and began walking to the door. Danny ran into the kitchen, a little upset about having to dye his hair. But the last thing he wanted to do was be mistaken as someone else by the idiot who turned him into a freak!

* * *

Vlad opened the door and welcomed his guets inside. 

"Hello, Jack, Maddie, Jasmine" He said cheerfully.

"Well hi Vladdy!" Jack bellowed. "How have you been?"

"Well I've been fine." The other man smiled. "Actually..." He whispered. "I have adopted a young boy by the name of Daniel. He remembers nothing of his past and he doesn't even know he's been adopted. I would like it if he continued believing that I am his father. It would be se much easier on him."

"Well sure Vladdy!" Jack boomed. "Your secret's safe with us!"

"It's been hard ever since Danny disappeared." Maddie sighed. "I miss him so much!" She suddenly burst into tears. Vlad managed not to smile, and place his hand on her shoulder.

"There there Maddie." He cooed. "Would you like to meet _my _son? He's quite polite."

Maddie dried her eyes and nodded.

"Daniel? Are you ready?" Vlad called.

"Almost father!" Danny replied. After drying his hair and looking in a mirror Danny saw that his once raven colored hair had been turned a reddish brown. His hair had grown long in the back and was now tied up in a pony tail. His sleeves were rolled up as he made his way into the entrance.

"There you are Daniel." Vlad smiled. "These are the Fenton's. Jack, Maddie, and Jasmine." Danny's eyes grew wide when he saw the girl called Jasmine, but he tried hard to hide his surprise.

"Hello." Danny said.

"Daniel roll down your sleeves." Vlad demanded. "How many times have I told you to do that?"

"Sorry father." Danny whispered as he carried out the task.

"Why does he need to roll them down?" Jasmine asked. "It really doesn't matter."

"It's more proper." Vlad replied coldly. Jasmine glared at him. Maddie nudged her.

"Be more polite." She whispered.

"Whatever." Jasmine huffed. Then she noticed that Daniel was staring at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked. Danny quickly looked away.

"Nothing." He replied hurridly. But Jazz knew there had to be a reason, and she was going to find out.

* * *

**Soy Guy: Soy guy? That's a new typo.One moment.**

**Sky Guy: There we go. Thank you the sleep warrior for telling me how to spell idiot. I used it in this chapter. Wait...**

**Spy Guy: Ok! There! That's right. Yay! Chapter three. Don't expect another upadate for a week. I stay up til midnight on weekends writing this stuff. So yeah. Toast! **


	4. Hidden memories

**Spy Guy: Yay! The next chapter! Read on all you happy peoples! Read and review! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I could say that I owned this, but I don't. So I won't.**

* * *

A few hours later it was dinner time. Vlad took his seat at the head of the table with Jack on his left side, and Maddie on his right. Next to her was Jazz, and across from Jazz was Danny, trying hard to avoid her gaze.

"So Jack." Vlad began. "How has the ghost hunting been going?"

"Well Vladdy, it's been going swell." He replied. "That ghost boy hasn't shown up since we got back." Danny noticed out of the corner if his eye, Jazz had tensed up.

"Well that's good news." Vlad replied unenthusiastically.

"No it's not!" Jazz suddenly shouted. "Don't you care about him!" Then she caught herself and immediately stopped.

"Please excuse her." Maddie said apologetically. "Ever since Danny's absence, Jazz has been acting strange."

"Well then." Vlad replied apologetically. "Daniel, why don't you show her to her room?"

Danny looked at him in surprise.

"Must I father?" Vlad glared at him.

"Yes Little Badger. You must." Danny sighed and got up.

"Come with me." He said. Jazz slowly left her chair as well and followed the boy up the stairs. Soon after leaving Vlad's sight, Danny rolled up his sleeves. Jazz stared at him strangely.

"Why do you do that?" she asked.

"Because I like them up. I don't see what the big deal about it is." Danny huffed.

"Is it fun living in a big mansion like this?" Jazz asked. Danny stopped and turned to her.

"Look. I'm just supposed to take you to your room. Ok? You're not supposed to talk to me! You're not supposed to ask me questions! You're just supposed to be quiet while I take you to your room! Darn it Jazz!" He shouted. Jazz's eyes widened. That had sounded just like Danny. Her brother, Danny. The boy stood for a moment in silence. There was just something about those words that seemed so familiar. Then the pain shot through his head again, only this time, it was much more severe. In the flash there was Danny, standing in a closet, along with Sam, Jazz, and another boy with large black glasses. Danny seemed angry and was yelling.

"_Darn it Jazz!" _

Then the scene changed. There was Jazz again, standing in front of a podium that read, "Casper High." Then, Danny in ghost mode flew through a wall and pulled her away right before a bolt of lightening struck the spot she had been standing in just moments before. Afterthe flashwas over, and Danny staggered for a moment before leaning against the wall for support.

"Are you ok?" Jazz asked running over to him. Danny pushed her away.

"Yes!" Danny shouted weakly. "I'm fine! Come on." The boy walked a few more steps, and then another flash came for intense than the last. Danny was running towards a building that looked like it had been semi demolished. But in the middle was a boiler that was hissing like it was going to explode. And there tied to it, was the girl. Sam…and also the boy with the glasses. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Jazz, and some over weight man Danny had never seen before were also tied. . Danny was running, intent on getting closer to his goal, when all of a sudden, he tripped and the boiler exploded. The last thing the boy saw before the memory ended was a large clock and he heard the words "Time out."

Once the flash was over, Danny attempted walking on, but then collapsed, unconscious, to the floor. Jazz ran over him and immediately yelled for Vlad. The man ran up the stairs, followed by Jack and Maddie, who looked on his horror.

"How did this happen?" Vlad demanded, pushing Jazz away from Danny's limp form.

"We were walking and all of a sudden he grabbed his head and leaned against the wall. Then he did again and fell. I don't know what happened!" Jazz cried, tears pouring from here eyes. Vlad's expression became grim.

"We need to get him to a hospital, quick!" He shouted.

"Do you know what's going on?" Maddie asked.

"Not really, but it could be very serious. The last thing I want to do is lose him!" Vlad picked the boy up with surprising ease and carried him to the parlor, where he sat him in a chair. Then he picked up his phone and dialed 911.

* * *

Danny was lost amidst a black void. A place where something should've been, but wasn't. 

"_These are your memories…"_ Whispered a faraway voice.

"There's nothing here." Danny said.

"_Exactly…they are hidden…hidden from your view…and as long as you are here…you'll never find them…"_

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"_To find your memories you must find your true home…to do that you must leave…"_

"But I've lived here my whole life. Vlad said so. He's my father."

"_Perhaps…" _The voice whispered.

"Tell me what you mean!" Danny shouted.

"_Perhaps…" _The voice repeated, and then faded away…

* * *

**Spy Sky: Ooooh...Clifhangers. Here's the next part. I really have no idea what will happen next, but when I find out, I will tell you. Ok? ok/**


	5. Danny runs away

**Spy Guy: Ok. Well...I really don't like this chapter. It's kinda a filler. Necissary, but not as exciting. But the next chapter should be up in two days. The story is finally starting to pick up. **

**I like reviews. But no matter how many times I put a disclaimer here, I'm not getting any closer to recieveing the rights to Danny Phantom out of pity. Darn...**

* * *

When Danny finally woke up, he was laying in a white hospital bed. He noticed that Vlad was standing by his side.

"Hello Little Badger." He smiled. Danny turned away. "What's wrong?" Vlad placed his hand on the boy's arm.

"I'm just confused Father." Danny replied.

"Is this about the flashes?" Vlad asked, his smile fading.

"Yeah. I keep seeing Jazz a lot in them. But I don't know why."

Vlad thought for a moment and then said,

"Well, I've showed you a lot of pictures. Maybe because you didn't really know her, you dreamed about who she should be. That would explain the flashes."

"Alright father." Danny said.

"Don't worry boy." Vlad said. "The cure is almost done. You should be able to go home very soon and then the flashes will be gone forever. Isn't that nice?" Danny nodded unenthusiastically. Vlad gave him a dark look, and left the room. Danny sat in the bed in silence. After sitting in silence for a while he made a decision:

He wasn't going back to that house. At all costs, he was not going back.

"_The voice said I have to leave." _He thought to himself. _"I've got nothing to lose." _So Danny slowly got to his feet, and found his old clothes. After he put them on, instead of just rolling up the sleeves, he ripped them off, and threw them to the floor. Then he opened the door and walked out.

He tried to stay against the wall, looking no one in the face, and not stopping for anything. This wasn't as easy as it seemed. Any moment, Vlad could show up and send him back. Then it all would be over. He had to make it. Just make it to the door. Just make it a few more steps. His hand closed around the handle of the front door. He pulled it toward him and stepped out. Danny didn't pause for a moment as he continued walking down the street. Then after a while, the boy broke out into a full on sprint. He felt like something was chasing him, but yet every time he looked back, there was no one. Soon he had to stop. Danny had no idea where he was going, or what he was going to do. He had to find someplace that would trigger his memories. Then the now familiar pain shot through his head. It was a sign that looked like it was on the outskirts of a town. It read

"Amity park: a safe place to live."

_"Maybe that's the place." _He thought. _"Amity Park..." _

So Danny ran into an alley and checked to see that no one was looking. Then he concetrated on becoming something powerful. Something great. Two white rings then came from around his middle and traveled up over his whole body. Left in his place was the white haired boy in the black Hazmat suit.

"Here we go." Danny whispered. He then closed his eyes and concetrated hard again. A moment later he was floating off the ground.

"I did it!" He cheered. Then Danny took off into the sky.

Flying was fun. It was like having no worries and cares. The air felt so good against his face.

_"I'm free." _he thought. Then out loud,

"I'm free!" Danny flew past a robin that was trying to get back to its nest. It squawked at him angrily.

"Sorry." Danny said. Then he began flying faster than he had been before. His hair flew back from his face, but it felt good. It was still its normal length. Short. Much better than having it drawn up in a pony tail in the back. But as time went by, Danny wondered where he was really going. Where _was_ amity Park anyway? Was it in Wisconsin? Or maybe it was in another state. Or another country even. It could be anywhere. After some thought, Danny decided that he had to stop and ask for directions. He searched for a place to land, on the outskirts of a small town. The rings appeared again and he was changed back to his old self.

"Darn." He growled. "My hair's still brown." Then he looked at the damage he had caused to his shirt. He thought desperatly that he shouldn't have done it. No people were going to stare. That was the last thing he needed. If Vlad realized that he was gone, he would probably fly to find him. And Vlad had been using his powers longer than he had. Danny shuddered. It was a scary thought. After standing in the shadows for a while, Danny mustered up enough courage to head into town.

* * *

It was a fairly small town, but with many people just walking around. Danny's fears came true when everyone he passed stared at him like he was a freak.

_"What's with that boy..."_

_"I think he's rebelling against something..."_

_"Boy does he look weird..." _

Many more unpleasent things were said. It seemed like a community of adults. The only kids that were there were little ones. Danny felt painfully out of place. But he kept on going, searching for a map or something. There didn't seem to be one around anywhere. But still he searched onward. Then he felt someone pull on his arm. He tried to keep moving, but the hand pulled him back.

"What were you thinking boy, coming outside looking like you do?" Said a middle aged woman with gray hair. Danny tried to pull away again, but noted that she had a very strong grip.

"I'm just looking for something. I'm in a hurry ma'am." Danny said hurridly.

"Who are you any way?" She asked, tightening her hold . "Are you the Jonson's boy? The Morrison's?"

"No." Danny replied. "I'm just trying to find a map."

"Do you have any parents?" The woman held on even tigher, her long nails almost digging into his skin.

"Yes, but he'd not here right now. Lady please! Let me go!" Danny tugged away again, but still she did not let go. "Come on lady! I'm in a hurry!" Then He suddenly felt like he'd gotten up really fast. Oh come on! He'd run away from hospital and flown through the air for hours! And now! Of all times he was feeling exerted! Why? Danny stumbled and barely managed to catch himself.

"Why look at you!" The woman said. "Your hair is a mess, your shirt is torn up! You have a bangage over your head!" Danny reached up and touched his forehead, only to realize for the first time that there was actually a bandage there. "Your skin is white as a sheet! You look so sick! You're coming with me!" The woman began dragging Dany away, but he pulled back. Then she reached up and grabbed the boy by the ear.

"Ow!" Danny shouted.

"Then come on!' the woman dragged him again, but this time Danny decided that it was useless to refuse. So the two walked along the streets, people still staring. The woman lead him up a driveway that was lined with multi colored flowers. Danny tried to get away, but yet again, he was thwarted. The woman gragged him inside, and shut the door...

"Little Badger?" Vlad called, knocking on the hospital door where Danny had been staying. "I've come to take you home." When no one answered, the man opened the door and peeked inside.

"Daniel?" He asked, lookin aroung. He walked inside and pulled back the covers on the bed. Danny wasn't there! Vlas growled and threw the covers to the floor. He looked down and saw the torn remains of Danny's sleeves.

"That insolent brat." Vlad seethed. "How dare he shun my kindness. Well...Once I find him again, I'll turn his world into a living nightmare. Then he'll wish that he had never run away!"

* * *

**Spy: I really hate this chapter. It better get better or I'll stop reading myself. Then I'll be sorry! Mwahahahahahahah! Wow...that made no sense. I think that's it's like 6:00. Wow...that's early to be writing. ok...well...bye! and review. Tell me how bad this cahpter is! It really makes no sense. at all. bye...again!**


	6. Captured

**Spy Guy: I'm getting better at typing my name right. I'm so happy! yay! I'm so glad that you peoples liked the last chapter. I hope that you like this one too. Don't ask me where the crazy lady cam from. I think I got the idea from reading some book about a werewolf or something like that, but anyways enjoy! And be happy! And review! And stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I can't think of anything witty so just refer to former chapters. **

* * *

"Really lady! I have to go!" Danny struggled. The woman just shook her head and forced Danny into a chair.

"Not until I fix you up. You need a new shirt and a new bandage And your hair is simply a mess."

"I can get a new shirt on my own! Right now I have to—" Danny stopped when the woman gave him a dark stare.

"Sorry mister, but you aren't leaving until I'm through. Is that clear?" Danny sunk back into the chair a little.

"Yes ma'am." He whimpered. The woman walked up a near by flight of stairs and disappeared. Danny watched her go and then got up, but at that moment, she came back into view and growled at him.

"Where are you going mister?" She scolded.

"I just wanted to leave." Danny said quietly.

"I'm not done. Now does this fit?" She handed the boy a black long sleeved dress shirt.

"Do you have anything else, with short sleeves?" He asked. The woman scowled aw him.

"There is no such thing as a respectable short sleeved shirt young man!" She screeched, grabbing hold of Danny's ear. "Now try it on and stop complaining! I'll be in the kitchen getting a new bandage ready for you." She walked off, humming a happy tune. Danny took off his old shirt and put on the new one, making sure to button it up in the front. Then the woman came in again, with a long white bandage.

"Here you go." She said, wrapping it tightly around his head after taking off the old one. "Now that's taken care of." She then took out a small comb and began running it through Danny's hair roughly.

"Ow!" He shouted.

"Be tougher than that, boy." The woman said purposely digging the comb into his skull. "Sometimes life's going to be harder than this. No one's going to comb your hair or give you clothes."

"I know that." Danny snarled. "I never actually asked you to help or anything." He cringed as the woman dig the comb into his skull again.

"Maybe you should stay the night." The woman suggested.

"No. Sorry ma'am, but I really have to be going." Danny replied.

"At least stay for dinner." She grabbed Danny by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen. "I'm making stew. Do you like stew?"

"I'd rather have a cheese burger." Danny said. The woman then forced him into a chair at a small round table. She then walked over to an oven and took a large pot over to him.

"So what's your name young man?" She asked.

"Daniel." Danny replied taking a bowl of the stew from her and staring at it in disgust.

"Daniel what?" pried the woman, sitting down as well.

"I'm really not supposed to tell strangers anything private." Was Danny's answer. The woman then scowled at him.

"Well you are in my house, and you will listen to me while you are here." Danny gulped and said,

"Masters ma'am." Very quietly. The woman stared at him for a moment.

"Did you say Masters young man?" She asked. He nodded sheepishly. "As in Vlad Masters, one of the richest billionaires in the world?"

Danny nodded again.

"I'm his son." He said quietly. The woman smiled.

"Well…that turned out better than I thought." Danny looked up and saw that the smile was slowly twisting itself into an evil grin. A feeling of uneasiness crept over the boy.

"I've always dreamed of holding someone close to him for ransom." She sneered. "I'd heard about an old crush, but never about a son. That's even better." She leaned forward and yanked Danny from his seat. Getting up from her chair, the woman literally pulled Danny along as he desperately tried to get away, but then the pain shot through his head again.

He seemed to be trapped in a cube, and there before him stood Vlad. The flash only lasted for a moment, and Danny was jerked back to reality by feeling severe light headedness. He then lost his footing and fell, but the woman just dragged him along. She came to a room and tossed him inside.

"I'll bring the stew up to you. But don't be afraid if afterward you can't stay awake afterwards." Danny lay on the floor watching her go through blurry eyes. The woman shut the door behind her, and Danny sighed when he heard an outside lock click.

"Great…I'm stuck here with a crazy lady and she's going to call my father. He'll be so mad. I don't even want to think about it. Who knows what he'll do to me." Danny sat up, still on the floor and looked around the room. It was empty except for a few boxes filled with papers. Danny sighed.

"I have to get out of here. But how?" He sat in silence just hoping that an answer would come and hit him in the face. Then for some reason, two white rings traveled up his body and changed him into ghost mode.

"What happened?" He asked himself. Then all of a sudden he fell right through the floor. Not prepared for such a thing, Danny hit the ground and reverted back to his human form…right in the woman's kitchen…right behind the woman. She turned around and growled at him.

"How did you get out!" She snarled.

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you!" He yelled. Danny then ran past her and headed for the door, but when he put his hand around the handle, it wouldn't turn.

"It's locked Daniel, and only I have the key." The woman smiled. Danny panicked as she got closer. Then he remembered how he had gone through the floor. Maybe he could go through solid objects, just like a ghost could. Danny concentrated really hard and finally he felt his hand phase through the door, and then his whole body followed. Next thing he knew, Danny was standing outside the lady's house. He saw her face peek through a window and scream at his retreating form.

"No money for you!" Danny shouted as he ran down the side walk, but as he did so, a white hot sharp pain shot through his skull, worse than all the others. Danny could feel himself falling and feel an impact as he hit the ground. But soon he was lost in the flash.

There he was, standing in a familiar hallway. It was the one outside his room at the mansion. He was in ghost mode when another ghost attacked him. There was something familiar about it, but Danny couldn't figure out what. Then the flash was over and he was unable to move. Danny struggled to remain conscious, but was finding it harder by the second. Then a chill ran up his spine and he was pulled upward by the back of his shirt. Danny then found himself staring into the red eyes of the ghost he had seen in the flash. Two rings of black light traveled up his body, leaving none other than Vlad Masters in his place.

"Well Daniel. I trust you've had your fun because from now on everything will change." Danny shuddered and then passed out, still being held by the hand of his father.

* * *

"Your chance to get out is fading…you were so close…only to have success drift through your fingers…"

"I know." Danny sighed. "It wasn't my fault. If I could remember what my powers are capable of, I'm sure I could've gotten out sooner."

"I can't help you very often…my strength is failing…you have to get out Danny…you have to get to Amity Park…do not forget that…"

"I won't." Danny said. "I _will_ get to Amity Park. I will!"

* * *

When Danny woke up he found himself strapped to the large chair in Vlad's lab.

"Father?" He called out. "What's going on?" Vlad then appeared wearing a lab coat.

"The cure for the flashes is done. They won't cloud your judgment any more." Danny struggled to get free, but found it impossible.

"You are trapped little badger. And you won't be getting out any time soon." Vlad sneered.

"What do you mean father?" Danny asked, fearfully.

"You ran away Little Badger. You ran from me and took advantages of the freedoms I have been giving you. If you were miserable before, you don't even want to imagine the tortures that you will be enduring now. The endless training, the meager meals. You'll find that I can be much harder than I ever was before Little Badger. Of that you can be sure."

Danny's eyes widened in fear. Deep regret settled in his mind and he wished that he had never left the hospital. Never even thought of running away.

"I'm sorry father. I'll never do it again!" He pleaded. But Vlad just laughed.

"Sorry Little Badger. Trust is such a hard thing to give, yet so easy to take away. You ran away and now you must pay the consequences." Vlad then took a syringe off a nearby rack. It was filled with a bright green liquid.

"What is that?" Danny asked.

"This Daniel, is the cure to those flashes." The man then buried the tip into Danny's shoulder and pushed the plunger down. It felt like fire was coursing through him. A burning fire that he couldn't escape. Then he felt a strange numbness come over him as the pain subsided. Danny blinked his eyes sluggishly at the man.

"The after affects will wear off soon and you'll be back to your old self, unfortunately Little Badger." Vlad said. "From now on you'll wear these." Vlad took what looked like chainless manacles from a table beside him and began fastening them on the boy's wrists. Danny tried to ask what was going on, but his mouth wouldn't move right, and all that came out was a long moan.

"These are the Plasmius manacles. They put your every move under my control. They'll make sure you never betray me ever again." Vlad said, locking them with a key. Danny just stared up at his father's face. It was so cold and hard. Danny could feel a tear roll down his cheek. All that lay before him as a bleak road of pain. This was so much worse than he ever could have imagined. Danny watched as Vlad unhooked the straps that kept him tied to the chair. The man grabbed Danny by the front of his shirt pulled him upright. The boy kept tripping over his own feet as Vlad pulled him to a metal door in the lab. After pushing a few buttons on a lock pad, the door slid open and Danny was brutally thrown inside.

"Welcome to your new home Little Badger." And with that the door slid shut once again, leaving Danny all alone...

* * *

**Spy Guy: Dun DunDun...any ways, after that dark and gloomy thingy doo, I have good news! I have heard a rumor that thereis going to be a new Danny PhantomTV movie! And Masters of Time is on tomarrow!And there should be newepisode in abouttwo weeks or something like that. Danny Phantom fans! Rejoyce! Or however you spell that.That's one of those words I can never seemto get right. Be happy! It'staken two or three years to get up to episode 30! Danny'll still be around for a while. Be happy everybody! Yay! **


	7. The days after

**Spy Guy: Hello all you happy peoples.** **Here we are again. The next chapter! yay! in this chapter we discover a little bit of what's going on in Amity Park, but just a little bit. The rest is in Wisconsin. **

**Disclaimer: do we really have to put disclaimers on every chapter? It's annoying. So anyway I don't own Danny Phantom. There I siad it. But I know I'm just going to have to say it again next time so...whoop-dee-diddly-doo.**

* * *

After sitting in the darkness for a while, Danny fell into an uneasy sleep. The moments when he could close his eyes and be free from the world were filled only with blackness. No dreams. No visions. And no Sam…

Danny had the feeling that he would never see her ever again.

"_It's the cure." _He thought sadly. _"It worked. And now my life will never be the same." _Once again the boy closed his eyes and went back into the black void. There was nothing there. It was just filled with emptiness. And now it looked like that was how it would stay.

* * *

Danny was rudely awoken by Vlad dragging him from the room by the arm. He was still weak from the night before, and stumbled when Vlad brought him over to a metal table. 

"Stand up Little badger." He growled. "This is the life you chose and now you must live it."

Danny nodded solemnly.

"Yes father."

"Are those manacles heavy?" Vlad asked, sneering.

"Yes father." Danny replied.

"Good." Vlad then took a remote from the metal table. "This controls it. You want to see what happens when you disobey?" Vlad then pushed a large green button. The manacles sparked, sending a great jolt of electricity coursing through Danny's body. He yelped slightly.

"Painful wasn't it?" Vlad asked, cruelly. "To avoid feeling that again, all you have to do is listen to me. Do you understand?" Danny nodded.

"Yes father."

"But shock you isn't all the manacles can do. Let's say that you were running from me." Vlad continued. "All I'd have to do is push this button," He pushed a red button on the remote, which caused the manacles to suddenly come together. Danny tried pulling them apart, but couldn't. "And then do this." Vlad then pushed a small joy stick upward. In an instant Danny's arms were forced over his head, and his feet lifted off the ground. The boy kicked around his legs, hoping to feel earth again. Then Vlad pushed the joystick down, and suddenly Danny was pulled to the floor with tremendous force. He moaned softly.

"But as long as you don't run away, you won't have to deal with that either." Vlad sneered. "So what are you not going to do?"

"I'm not going to run away father." Danny said, trying to get up, but the manacles seemed glued to the floor. "I'm not going to run away ever again! Just please let things be like they used to be!" He begged. Vlad pushed the red button again and the boy could move freely once more.

"I'm sorry Daniel." He said. "You brought this upon your self. This doesn't hurt me at all."

"But I'm your son!" Danny shouted. Vlad growled and once again pushed the red button. Then he moved the joy stick to the side. The boy's feet slid over the floor, until the manacles hit the wall with a clank.

"My son you may be, but that doesn't mean you get special treatment!" Vlad seethed. Danny desperately tried to pull free from the wall, but the man pushed the green button this time. Danny screamed as the shock came once again. The boy then went limp, still hanging from the wall by his wrists. Vlad pushed the red button and Danny collapsed.

"Poor Little Badger." Vlad sighed. "Things were going so well for a while, but then you made me mad. I guess my dream of having the perfect son isn't going to come true by being nice." The then grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and threw him into the metal room.

"Have fun with your dreams. Even though you don't have them any more."

Sam Manson was walking across the school grounds at Casper High. She bent down to pick up a torn piece of paper that was rolling across the ground. She looked at it and a tear ran down her cheek.

On the front was a picture of a raven haired boy. It was a lost poster. One from four months ago. No one had seen or heard anything of Danny.

"You're not dead Danny." Sam whispered to herself. She then tried to put the paper back up on the school by its dirty piece of tape. It stuck for a moment, before a gust of wind blew it high in a tree. Sam stared as the picture of Danny looked down.

His odds of survival were almost impossible. A fire like that was just so powerful, he most likely burned to death. But there was one very slim chance that he would've gotten out fine. But that wasn't looking good. If he had gotten out, wouldn't he have shown up already? Maybe he couldn't get home, and was waiting for someone to find him. He could even be in the hospital. But no one knew…

And faith could only go so far.

* * *

"Now Daniel." Vlad said as he and the boy stood in the lab. "I trust that you've gotten used to the weight of the manacles by now?" 

"Yes father." Danny replied solemnly.

"Good. Now. I have not doubt that you used some of your ghost powers to run away."

Danny nodded.

"And now I am going to teach you how to use those powers like you could in the past. So go ghost as you called it."

Danny concentrated hard and gasped slightly as the change came easier than usual.

"Doesn't that feel good Little Badger?" Vlad sneered. "Doesn't that make you feel stronger?"

Danny just stood in silence for a moment and then replied,

"Yes father. It does."

Vlad smiled.

"Well let's get started then. Can you fly?" He asked. "If so, prove it."

Danny closed his eyes and thought about floating above the ground. The next thing he knew, he was.

"Good job Little Badger. But how fast are your reflexes?" Vlad then changed into his ghost mode and instantly leapt into the air…straight at Danny. The boy tried to move out of the way, but was hit head on by Vlad. Heslammed intothe wall and slid down its metal surface to the ground. Vlad hovered above him and laughed cruelly.

"Well well." Vlad chuckled. "Poor little Daniel's reflexes aren't like they used to be. Don't worry. After a few more times of being thrown into a wall they'll surely improve. Either that or you'll be crippled for life. And if that were to happen, I wouldn't have to watch your every movement, because quite frankly, you wouldn't be able to move much at all."

Danny growled, but soon regretted it, when Vlad took out the remote and pushed the green button. The electric shock shot through his body once again, causing him to shout in pain. Vlad laughed.

"Don't growl at me Little Badger. That's a behavior that would make me think you were mad at me. Even plotting revenge. Well…It's not me you should be plotting against. You should be plotting against the Jack Fenton." Vlad descended to the ground and helped Danny to his feet. "One of the things I liked about your personality was your thirst for revenge. You always made the first attack, usually right behind your opponents back. And I see that is something that you have not forgotten." Danny glared at the man, but immediately stopped when Vlad hovered his thumb over the green button.

"See? You're beginning to learn already. And once you are fully obedient, maybe those things shall come off."

Vlad smiled as he saw Danny's face become one of great confusion. Part of him was angry at Vlad and wanted revenge, but the other part wanted to be free. And that part seemed to be winning.

"I'm sorry father. I will never look at you like that again." Danny apologized.

"Well. Aren't we making progress." Vlad smiled. "Now let's try this again. Into the air Little Badger." Danny leapt off the ground and hovered there. Vlad then back up and once again flew at the boy. Danny almost managed to dodge it this time, but Vlad still hit him with great force, and the boy this time was hurled across a lab table. Various beakers and test tubes shattered to the floor, their contents running everywhere. Vlad then came upon Danny like a dark shadow.

"Look at the mess you've made." He snarled. "You did better…yet worse at the same time." Danny got off the table and hung his head.

"It was an accident." He begged.

"These powers were an accident too!" Vlad stormed. "If it weren't for an accident we wouldn't be down here right now and you would have your freedom! I would have the love of my life! See how much damage an accident can do?" Danny nodded, but then a question popped into his head. One that for some reason he had never thought of before.

"Who was my mom?"

Vlad didn't reply, he just pushed the green button on his remote. Danny cried out, but was only answered by his father dragging him into the metal room and throwing him inside.

"You don't ask the questions Little Badger!" He seethed. "Questions are not allowed. Too many questions can really annoy a person!"

"But—" Danny began, but he stopped himself. Vlad smiled evilly and then shut the metal door. Danny sat alone. What he had wanted to say swimming around in his brain.

"_Shouldn't I have a right to know who my mother was? Why doesn't he want to tell me?" _Danny, with nothing else to do, thought of reasons for his father's secret.

_"Maybe she died, and he just won't admit it. Or he's trying to hide it from me. Or maybe they divorced. She got something of his, maybe another child, and he got me. And this house. And all the money. Or maybe he knows she's dead and created this lab to get her back. But all of this makes him seem too human. He's using me to get back on Jack. He took away everything I had and literally said that if I help him get revenge, I would be free again. That's all he's doing. He's not treating me like a son. All he's doing is using me for his own selfish needs…but…Jack did change us into…what we are. We're monsters. Freaks. All because of him. Maybe I've just forgotten too much. Maybe there's a piece of the puzzle missing that I won't find unless I get to Amity Park…But I'll never get there…Never…What should I do?"

* * *

_

**Spy Guy: What should you do Danny? I don't know. But I'm the author! I'll figure out something! I have to or else an angry mob of people will chase me with torches and pitch forks. Bye! And review! **


	8. Trying to learn

**Spy guy: Here I am again. Next chapter! I just want all you people to know that I try my hardest to spell right, but I have a hyper active thing and it's so hard to take the time to get something done for me. I pre read everything, but a lot of times I miss something. (Espushialy if I'm typing on word pad.)So...Waxon! Wax off!**

**And I also learned that two of our honored reviewers are in the possesion of pitch forks.And one of them is blue...And I just have one picture...I mean quiestin...I mean question...where do you get a blue pitchfork and do you think I can get one in purple? A author has to protect themselves ya know.**

**Disclaimer: I don'town Danny Phantom.But Is aw a comercial for Kindred Spirit's! Dani looks weird.**

* * *

Danny sat in the corner, his body aching from Vlad's lessons. The white rings appeared around his middle and he changed back into his human form. 

Danny stood up straight to attention when the door opened the next morning.

"I'm sorry for my behavior last night." Danny said. "You were right about questions. I won't ask one ever again. If you wished to tell me you would."

Vlad stood, dumbfounded for a moment then smiled.

"Well Little Badger. I'm glad that you've finally see it my way. All you needed was a night to stew in your thoughts right?"

Danny nodded.

"That's my boy Daniel." Vlad smiled, as he placed his arm around the boy's shoulder. "Maybe you'll make me proud yet."

"Maybe." Danny replied.

"Well then." Vlad said, leading Danny from the room. "Let's get to work. Today we learn about your other powers. You may have discovered some of those already."

"Yes father." Danny replied.

"Good. Today we try your ecto blast. Go ahead. Transform."

Danny closed his eyes as the white rings immediately changed him into his ghost mode.

"Now concentrate on that target over there." Vlad pointed to a bulls eye board on one of the walls. "Feel the power and rage flowing through your hand. Make sure you hit your target. You may not get another chance in battle."

Danny sighed and aimed his hand at the wall. He thought about everything that he was angry about. He was still mad at Vlad for the night before, but he was also mad at Jack. After thinking about those things for a few moments, his hand began to glow green. Danny yelped in surprised and shook his arm violently.

"You had it Little Badger. Try again." Vlad said.

Danny then aimed his hand at the bulls eye and concentrated. Once again it began to glow green.

"Good job Daniel! Now just let it all go!" Vlad urged.

Danny bared his teeth as he felt all his power course through him. Then a bright green beam shot from his hand and hit the target head on. It exploded and small bits went everywhere. Danny gasped and lowered his arm slowly.

"You did it!" Vlad cheered. He then patted Danny on the back. "You hit the target! If this had been a battle you would have been—dead lying in a gutter!" His mood immediately changed.

"But I hit the target!" Danny protested. Vlad shoved him away.

"Yes, but it took you too long to do it! Speed is essential when in a fight! If this had been a real battle your opponent would have hit you a long time ago!"

"I'm not used to this!" Danny shouted. "In case you've forgotten, I can't remember how to do any of this!" Vlad took out the remote control and toyed with the green button. Danny tensed up, afraid that he had gone too far again.

"Don't make me use this Daniel." Vlad warned. "We're just going to have to try this again." Vlad walked away and hung another target on the wall. "Either you hit it quickly, or I press the button. Your choice."

Danny struggled to keep himself from glaring at the man and aimed his arm at the target.

"Go!" Vlad shouted. Danny felt a rush of rage towards his father as his hand glowed green again and a large blast flew out, hitting the new target and destroying it

"Good job Little Badger." Vlad said. "All you needed was the right motivation."

Danny still struggled to prevent his rage from escaping, knowing what Vlad would do if he saw.

"I guess you can take a break." Vlad smiled. "I'll have the butler come down with your lunch. It'll be oatmeal, as usual."

Danny nodded, still trying to hide his emotions.

"But because of your good behavior dinner will have an apple to go with it." Vlad then led Danny back into his room and shut the door.

Danny sighed and changed back. How long could this go on? How long would he have to suffer? He longed for the comfort of his bed. Being able to walk around the mansion. Having his own butler that would clean up after him. Danny missed those things, but he really wished with all his heart that he could just be free.

* * *

**Spy Guy: Sorry if ot was too short. Writers block and all that happy stuff. and also I've actually been working in my computer class. Go figure. Who knew it could be so hard? Oh well. The weekend's coming and all will be good. **


	9. Imperfect

**Spy Guy: And so. The story continues. I'm sorry if some of you are dissapointed. I'm trying real hard to make the world happy. but I think I finnaly figured out where this is going, so please don;t leave me. I love reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Oh...I don;t own this. And when the snap is School Spirit coming out! I want to see it! **

* * *

And day after day, Danny trained with Vlad. And every day, Danny felt a small part of his will slip away. His desire to escape was fading fast, and he knew he had to do something before it was too late.

It was a normal day. Danny wasn't sure what day it was, or even what the weather was outside. He hadn't seen sunlight for a while. He missed that most of all. Vlad had come in to get him, and Danny had willingly obeyed.

"Well…this is getting much easier. Vlad sneered. "I remember when I would have to drag you up."

Danny turned away, so Vlad would not see him grit his teeth. They walked into the now familiar lab.

"Today we're going to review what you have learned Little Badger. Get ready." A target was hung on the far wall. "Hit it!"

Danny now transformed in almost no time at all and charged up an ecto blast using all his pent up range, and reduced the target to just smoldering pieces.

"Now your shield!" Vlad demanded. He changed into his ghost form and fired an ecto blast straight at the boy. Danny almost panicked, but managed to create a dome around him, dissolving the blast.

"Now fly!"

Danny did so and flew skillfully through a set of small hoops that were placed close together. He had done this many times before and didn't miss a single one.

"Intangibility!"

Danny flew through a few thick metal walls. His body just phased through them. After he was done, the boy landed in front of Vlad and bowed.

"How did I do father?" He asked.

"Ok. But you have much room for improvement. I want you to do it…twenty more times." Vlad said, nonchalantly.

"Twenty!" Danny shouted. "I can't do twenty!"

"How about fifty then?" Vlad asked, sneering.

Danny growled at him. He felt something swelling deep inside him. Something that he had never felt before, but he struggled to keep it inside.

"Why are you just standing there? Get a move on. Or I'll make it a full hundred. You'll sleep well after that don't you think?" Vlad sneered. Danny just stood, still trying to keep his anger inside. Vlad's sneer disappeared and he took the remote from his pocket. He pressed the green button. A shock coursed through Danny's system and he shouted, but still did not move. Vlad growled and pressed the button two more times, but Danny only flinched slightly. Then the boy whirled around, his green eyes blazing in fury.

"Don't do that again." He hissed.

"What are you going to do?" Vlad asked as he flipped a small switch on the remote. "I've just shut off all your powers. You still might be in your ghost mode, but that doesn't mean a thing. You've been reduced to the status of a normal human, and I haven't. So? What are you going to do?" Vlad's sneer returned. Danny glared at him. "You're going to do nothing, right?" The man laughed. Danny's eyes glowed even brighter.

"You're wrong." He whispered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Vlad laughed.

"You're wrong!" Danny shouted. Then it seemed as though all his anger was being channeled through his throat. He felt like he wanted to scream at Vlad really loud. So he opened his mouth, and instead of a scream, a huge wail burst forth. It hit Vlad and pinned him to the wall, also destroying half the lab in the process. But the attack only lasted a moment. When it ended, leaving Danny, in his human form, only half conscious. Vlad growled and walked over to the boy. He then grabbed Danny by the back of his tattered shirt and lifted him to his feet.

"What was that!" He demanded,

"I don't know." Danny whispered.

"Well you better tell me soon! Even I don't have that power! How could you possibly?" Vlad seethed.

"I don't remember. Maybe I learned it before, and just kept it a secret from you because you are a big jerk." Danny snarled through clenched teeth. Vlad growled and threw the boy to the ground.

"I don't care how long it takes me! I will make you obey!" Vlad then pulled Danny to his feet again, and dragged him over to a lab table. Danny tried to pull away, but he was still too weak from the attack.

"All I ever wanted was to have the perfect son. First you run away, then you attack me. And you were getting so close to perfection." Vlad said, searching through a collection of vials while still holding Danny by the arm.

"No one's perfect." Danny snarled. "I'm not just going to sit by and let you turn me into a zombie."

After that Vlad laughed, with an evil glint in his eye.

"Sure you are Little Badger." He smiled. "And I have just the thing to help you with that." He finally selected a vile and popped off the top. He then sucked it into a syringe.

"What is that stuff?" Danny asked, feeling Vlad's grip tighten.

"It's a stronger concentration of the cure. Do you remember how it made you feel at first?"

Danny gulped, but nodded.

"Well, be prepared to feel that from now on. And worse." Vlad sneered. Danny tried desperately to get away, but he wasn't strong enough. He cringed as Vlad buried the needle in his arm. Danny watched helplessly as the plunger was pushed down. Soon the green liquid was gone. Instantly, it was as though a mist began clouding his mind. Danny could feel his legs give out from under him as everything went numb. Soon he could hear Vlad talking to him.

"Don't worry. The side affects will soon go away. But by that time, your will shall be broken. And then we can get on with the plan. And I will finally have my perfect son."

* * *

It was just a normal day back in Amity Park. It had been a whole year since Danny had been missing, and everyone had given up hope. Sam, Tucker, and the other Fenton's had been forced to give up the search and get back to their normal lives. Sometimes, Sam would see a ragged piece of a missing poster rolling about on the street, but other than that, all traces of Danny's existence were gone. Even in his own house, where his room had been turned into a second guest bedroom/ storage room. Sam had tried to forget, but something just stopped her. It was like, he was calling to her, from someplace far away. But wherever he was, it wasn't looking like he was ever coming home, so she tried to forget.

* * *

"Jazz." Maddie called up the stairs. "Is the room ready? Vlad will be here any minute!"

"Yeah." Jazz sighed. "The room's ready." She slowly walked down the stairs.

"I know sweetie that it was Danny's room, but Vlad's son needs somewhere to stay. Don't you want to see how he's doing?" Maddie asked, giving her daughter a hug.

"If that kid's been with Vlad I don't know if I want to see him." Jazz whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" Her mother asked, coming out of the hug.

"Well…he kinda' reminded me of Danny. In a way. I mean…they even have the same name. Daniel."

Maddie just laughed.

"That's silly Jazz. It's just a coincidence." They were interrupted by the ring of the door bell.

"I'll get it sweetie." Maddie smiled. She walked over to the door and opened it. Standing outside was Vlad, and behind him was Daniel, his hair newly died brown and tied up in the back. Jazz looked at him for a moment. His eyes seemed cloudy. Now he looked even stranger. In his gloved hands were two large black suit cases.

"Here we are." Vlad smiled. " We're here to help you with that project you've been working on."

"Thank you." Maddie said, letting them in. "Jack and I just can't figure out how to make it work. We hoped that you could help."

"Well I'm sure I can."

"Jazz? Will you go show Daniel to his room?" Maddie asked her daughter.

"Sure." She grumbled. "Come on." Jazz began to head up the stairs, but then she noticed that the boy wasn't following her.

"Go with her Daniel." Vlad said.

"Yes father." The boy said. He then folowed Jazz, into what had once been his old room. But he didn't know that...

* * *


	10. Jazz again

**Soy Gye: And there I go again. Exceptnow I'm spelling Guy wrong too. Wow...That's sad. ok. Well. I spent three hours day dreaming this weekend to figure out where this is going. I wrapped the whole thing up in my head. and then I wrote it. And so here it is. but it's not over yet. Yay! I like this again! **

**Disclaimer: Danny doesn't really belong ot Vlad and this story doesn't really belong to me.**

* * *

"So Daniel, how have you been?" Jazz asked, nervously.

"Fine." He replied in his monotone voice.

"Ummm...is it cool being the son of a billionaire?"

Danny paused as they reached the door way of the room.

"It's fine." He then walked in. The first thing he did was pull down the shade on the window.

"What'd you do that for?" Jazz asked. "It's still bright out.

"I'm not used to the sun." Danny replied flatly.

"It's not healthy to live without sunlight." Jazz said, attempting to pull the shade up again.

"Don't do that." Danny demanded.

"Fine." Jazz said, walking away. "This is your bed. Go ahead and sleep on it if you want to." She said. "You look tired."

"My father said I should stay awake." Was the reply. Jazz could feel the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. This kid had changed. His sleeves were still down. He hadn't pushed them up at all, even after they were out of Vlad's sight. There was something creepy about him. He reminded her of a zombie. And as she looked at his gloved hands, she noticed that they seemed to bulge at the wrists.

"Do you want something to eat? Dinner's soon."

"Dinner?" Danny asked. He acted like it was a totally new concept to him. Like it was something he couldn't remember.

"Yeah. Where we eat?" Jazz said, trying to make him understand.

"I think I'll stay right here." Danny replied.

"You should really come down." Jazz insisted. "You look so thin. A little food should do you some good."

"Is it oatmeal?" The boy asked.

"Oatmeal? That stuff's for breakfast." Jazz blanched. "I think we're having a ham."

"I'll stay right here." Danny insisted.

"Fine. But I'm sure that you're dad will think otherwise." And with that Jazz left. Once she walked out of the door, she thought she heard a voice calling to her, but when she looked only Daniel was there, standing numbly above the bed.

"Now I'm hearing things." She whispered.

* * *

"Oh Jazz. How is little Daniel?" Vlad asked.

"What did you do to him?" She hissed softy so her parents in the other room wouldn't hear.

"I didn't do anything. He had a very traumatic accident a little while back. He has never been the same since.

"Something's wrong. He's not healthy. He hates sunlight, and he won't come down to dinner." Jazz continued.

"I'll send something up to him in a while." Vlad replied.

"He also said you told him to stay awake." Jazz hissed.

"I merely meant during the trip. And once again he took it the wrong way. It's not easy raising such a scarred child, but I manage."

"If you're trying to make me sorry for you, it's not working." Jazz said, as she walked away.

"_She'll be trouble." _Vlad thought. _"I'll have to watch her and make sure she never finds out. And if she does..."

* * *

_

Danny was still staring at the bed.

There was something familiar about it. But he didn't know what. A small part of him strained to think. To try to process information using his own will. But that part was weak, and Danny just stood there. It had been a while since he had dreamed, since he had thought of anything besides serving his father. And now here he was in this world.

"_You're in Amity park." _Whispered a small voice. _"You made it." _But Danny paid the voice no heed. The only thing he listened to was his father.

_"Your father did this to you. You're here. Find her. She's here. Find your freedom."_

"Sam…" Danny whispered. Why did that name seem so familiar? It was like something from before. Before he had made Vlad angry, before he had made him mad. Before his mind had been numbed like this.

"_I…want…to think again…" _Danny managed to send that message through his brain. The one thing that he wanted was to be normal again. But then he spotted Vlad standing in the door way, and immediately stood up to attention.

"Well Little Badger. Here we are. Do you like Amity Park?" He asked.

Danny just stood still.

"Good. Because your opinion doesn't count does it?" Vlad sneered.

"My opinion doesn't count father." Danny replied, bowing his head. "I am your servant to do with as you please."

"Good job Daniel, but tone it down a little. We don't want anyone to hear here."

"I'm sorry father." Danny replied.

"You can raise your head again." Vlad said. Danny did so. "Do you remember why we're here?"

"To get rid of Jack once and for all." Danny replied.

"Good job Little Badger. And how are we going to do that?" Vlad asked.

"We are going to use our powers and cause an accident with the new invention." The boy said.

"See how much better you learn when you don't have other things clouding your mind?" Vlad sneered.

"I see much clearer now father." Danny replied.

"Good. I'm glad you're happy. You can take a nap if you'd like. I bet you haven't slept in a real bed for a while right?" Vlad asked.

"No I haven't father."

"Well that's your own fault. You brought this upon yourself." Vlad continued.

"I know that father. It was wrong of me and I must now pay for my actions."

Jazz had been walking by and paused when she heard Danny speaking. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"And of course there's the sunlight. Bet you haven't seen that for a while. Living in the lab like you have." Vlad said.

"My emotions toward the sun do not matter father. All that matters is your word."

"What do you think you're going to do here?" Vlad asked.

"My thoughts have no meaning. What I do is decided by you."

Jazz gasped inside her head. So that's what was wrong! Vlad had brainwashed him! That's why he seemed like a zombie. He literally was one. And that kid would listen to Vlad's every word. His every command. She then ran down the steps, trying to make her foot steps as quiet as possible.

"_I have to get him out of here. Vlad is literally abusing him. He has no personality, no desires. He's just an empty shell!" _She reached the bottom of the stairs and ran into the kitchen.

"_I can't tell my parents." _Jazz thought. _"This is something I have to do on my own. I have to save him." _She waited until Jack called Vlad and Daniel for dinner. Jazz was relieved when only Vlad came down.

"Where's your son?" Maddie asked.

"Oh he feels ill. He can't make it. I'll take something up to him later." Vlad smiled.

"I have to get something from my room." Jazz exclaimed. She then bolted up the steps. Instead of going into her room, she headed into Danny's old one, where Daniel Masters was staying. She saw him sitting stiffly on the bed like it was a new thing to him.

"You have to get out of here." She panted. "Vlad has brain washed you. He's turning you into a zombie. You shouldn't have to live like this."

Daniel just stared at her with his cloudy eyes.

"I cannot leave my father. It is not his wish."

"But you don't understand!" Jazz cried in desperation. "This isn't good for you. It's making you sick! You could die from this maltreatment!"

"My health doesn't matter when I am following my father."

"Don't you hear yourself? You don't even sound like a real person! What did he do to you?"

"Well Jazz, he ran away. He didn't listen to me. He broke all the rules I had set down for him, and he was punished. Stand to attention Daniel." Vlad demanded. The boy instantly did so.

"This is wrong!" Jazz shouted.

"Stop screaming. If your father comes up here now, I'll have no choice but to kill him, right in front of you. And then it will just be your mother, me , and you. Oh and Daniel."

"You are sick." Jazz hissed.

"No. I just know how to get what I want." Vlad smiled. He walked over and placed his arm around Danny, who still stood, stiff as a statue. "Daniel is one of my success stories. And you'll never guess who he really is."

Jazz turned to leave, but the door flew shut, and locked. She tried desperately to get it open, but found it impossible.

"Let me out, you monster!" She shrieked.

"No Jasmine." The man sneered. "Because you know too much, and you're both about to learn more. Daniel." Vlad snapped. "Transform."

"Yes father." Danny said in his flat voice again. The white rings appeared around his middle and traveled up over his body. Jazz gasped in disbelief. So many thoughts swam through her head at once, shouting, struggling, to escape.

"Danny?" She whispered, scarce believing who was standing before her. Then her look of surprise became one of anger.

"You've had him all this time!" She shouted.

"Yes Jasmine." Vlad replied smugly. "He showed up on my door step dazed and confused. He asked if he knew me, so I told him…"

"You told him that you were his father." Jazz seethed.

"Yes. And he believed me." The man then began laughing cruelly.

"You took advantage of him when he was weak! Aren't you hearing this Danny! He's been lying to you! It's me Jazz! I'm your sister! Don't you remember me?" Tears sprang from her eyes, when all the got in reply, was a look from those clouded eyes.

* * *


	11. Danny for a moment

**Spy Guy: Ok. if it seems like I'm dragging this on like a person who drags stuff on, let me tell you, I'm not. Actually last night I was typing until 12:30 and there's only a paragraph left until the whole thing's done on my computer, but there will still be about three chapters after I'm actually done writing it. Does that make sense? I hope you understand, becasue I know what I want to say, but not how to say it. ok? Alright...next part. **

* * *

"He's not going to help you Jazz." Vlad laughed. "He can barely think without my help. He probably doesn't even understand what you're saying."

Jazz started crying heavily.

"You're crazy!" She sobbed. "You're so crazy! Look what you've done to him!"

"I just made him more obedient." Vlad replied. "Is that really a crime?"

"You turned him into your pet!" She cried. "He's not even my brother anymore! He's Daniel Masters! The billionaires pet! The loyal son of a crazy lunatic!"

"Well Jazz. I'm sorry you had to see this. Now I'm afraid you'll have to journey down the same path that he did." Vlad sneered.

"What?" She asked, her tear stained face looking up at the man.

"Well you've seen too much, just to put it simply. You can either come with me and join your brother, or I will kill your father. What'll it be?"

Jazz stood tears openly pouring from her eyes. She looked into the clouded eyes of Danny.

"If I go with Vlad, that's the future that is waiting for me. But if I don't, I'll have to live with the knowledge for the rest of my life, that I could've prevented the death of my father. That it's all my fault he died in the first place. What am I supposed to do?"

She started crying even harder. Then it seemed as though a blackness was enveloping her. She half expected to pass out, or become sleepy, but nothing like that happened. She was just standing alone. Then she saw her brother materializing out of thin air. There he was standing in front of her, looking like he used to, a smile on his face.

"Hi Jazz." He laughed. She kept on crying.

"Oh Danny!" She sobbed. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Do what you think is right."

"That doesn't help me Danny! I need you now more than ever! I need you save me!"

"I'm lost…" Danny whispered. Jazz then noticed that he had burns all over his body, and his pants and shirt were also damaged.

"Danny!" Jazz sobbed. "You're right here! Right in front of me! I can see you! Don't go!" She screamed as he began to fade away.

"Do what you think is right…" He whispered right before he was gone. The blackness drew away, and soon Jazz was standing once again in her brother's room.

"Time's up Jasmine." Vlad said, as he snapped his fingers. "Kill the old man."

"Danny no!" Jazz screamed, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Danny had already gone through the door and was headed into the kitchen.

"Now your father will die and it'll be all your fault." Vlad sneered.

"No!" The girl screamed.

"There's still time Jazz." Vlad said. "You can still come back with me. You can still be my daughter. You can still save him."

"I'll do it! I'll do it, just please don't hurt anybody!" She cried. "I'll be your daughter!"

"Excellent." He whistled shrilly and almost immediately, Danny floated up through the floor.

"Is he still alive?" Vlad asked.

"Yes father." The boy replied.

"Good. Let's take your new sister and go home." Vlad grabbed, Jazz by the arm and changed into his ghost form. He then phased through the window, with Danny close behind. Jazz felt the nighttime air fly through her hair as she soared away from her home. She looked over at her brother. There he was, flying like she had seen him do so many times before. But things were different now. He didn't have the carefree smile on his face. He wasn't soaring around freely. He was just flying in a straight line.

* * *

Danny was scanning the ground all around him. Something about it was familiar, but still, there seemed to be a mist that clouded his vision. And his mind moved very slowly. Then, as he was flying over head, he thought he saw someone familiar. Someone from before.

"Sam…" He whispered. But in a moment she was gone, and he was flying away through the sky.

* * *

It was a while later, when the three arrived at Vlad's mansion Wisconsin. The man pulled Jazz inside its foreboding door way. He then took her straight down into the lab, Danny following all the way. Once she saw the room, tears sprang to her eyes. So this was where it all happened. Right in this room. This was where her brother was turned into Vlad's pet. And this was where she would be following his foot steps.

"So are you going to listen to me? Every command I give to you, you're going to carry it out without question?" Vlad hissed in Jazz's ear. She remained silent. The man pushed her away.

"I don't think you know the whole story." Vlad continued. "Young Daniel didn't go to this state immediately. For a while he was living a normal life, like when you came to visit with your family. But when he went to the hospital he for some reason got the notion that he could run away. But you were wrong, weren't you Little Badger?"

"Yes father." Danny replied flatly, as he bowed his head.

"Raise that head back up now." Vlad smiled. Danny did so and he continued. "And then he got caught by some woman who wanted to hold him for ransom. But I went and brought Little Daniel back here. And that's when everything changed. Take off your glove Daniel, and show your sister what happened after that."

Danny began pulling his white glove off. Once it was off, Jazz gasped. Around his wrist was a large metal manacle.

"First he got a pair of those, and he lost every freedom he had. I moved him into that room over there and for the next year that's where he stayed."

"And at what point did he become—" Jazz began, but Vlad cut her off.

"The perfect son? Well that was after a training session. I gave him an order and he chose to argue with me. So I shut off his powers. But Daniel seemed to have acquired a power that I had no knowledge of, and he attacked me. So that was when I drugged him."

"You drugged him? That's what made him like this!" Jazz sobbed. "You monster…" She hissed.

"Oh no Jasmine. Don't call me that. I can either make you just like your brother, or you can follow my rules. What'll it be?"

Jazz paused for a moment, but then she looked at her brother. His clouded eyes stared back at her.

_"I have to stay sharp. If I don't, then Danny will be doomed to stay this way forever, not to mention me."_

She sighed, and then replied,

"I'll listen to you."

"Who will you listen to?" Vlad asked mockingly.

"I will listen to my…father…"

* * *

For a moment she had seen him. Clearly flying in the sky. She had seen his face up in the clouds. But something was different. Something had changed, but Sam was still sure that it was him. Tucker had been with her at the time.

"I saw Danny." She said to him. The boy gave her a look of disbelief.

"You couldn't have." He replied. "It's been a whole year."

"I know I saw him, and he was with Vlad! He's in trouble! Do you still have the Boo-merang?" Sam asked Tucker urgently.

"Yeah, but I don't see what help it'll do." He said, taking the device out of his back pack. Sam grabbed it from him.

"Now we just need the Specter Speeder." She said. "Come on!" She then took Tucker by the arm, and ran in the direction of Fenton Works.

* * *

Jazz was soon moved into an empty bedroom in the mansion. Obviously Vlad was willing to let her join him at her own will. Still she felt like she was a prisoner. And she was, really. Every moment of that first day, she sat and thought of some way to free her brother, but nothing came to her. So she just sat. At one point of time she saw him, standing in the doorway, staring at her with those clouded eyes. Every time she saw them, it made her cry. But he was just standing there.

"Hi Danny." She whispered. "Do you want to come in?"

"Father just wanted me to check on you. I'm supposed to go back to the lab for my training." He replied flatly.

"But just come in. If you hurry, he won't know." Jazz tried to smile, but found it impossible.

"I'm sorry, but I must obey every command he gives me, or I will be punished." With that, the boy turned to leave, but Jazz quickly got off her bed and ran up to hug him. She could feel his bones, sticking out from lack of food, and he was very stiff and cold. Danny did not hug her back, but he did stop moving. His eyes remained wide open and expressionless. When Jazz finally came out of the hug, she looked him in the face.

"Don't you remember anything?" She begged. "About me, or our parents, or your friends?"

The boy just stood there.

"I wish you would." She sobbed softly, looking at her feet. Then she could hear a small voice speaking.

"I want…to…I want…" The voice said. Jazz looked up to see that the speaker was her brother, struggling to tell her something.

"What do you want to do Danny?" She asked, managing to give him a weak smile.

"I want…to…I want…remember." Danny whispered, before he stopped. She tried to coax him to say more, but it was like he couldn't. Then she saw that he was slowly reaching out his hand. Jazz took it, and squeezed it hard.

"You _are_ still my brother." She smiled. "Vlad might have you now, but someday, I know you'll be free again. And we'll get to go home." Then she gasped as Danny began pulling away.

"Please don't go." Jazz begged.

"I have to go back to the lab." And with that, he yanked his hand away, and left. Jazz stood alone in the doorway. He was her brother. Somewhere, hidden under Vlad's abuse and his amnesia, that was Danny. But he was trapped….Or was he lost?

* * *

**SPy Guy: Can you guys, in a review, give me ideas of what to write next? There might be a squal to this, but I'm not sure. Just review. **


	12. Back to the beggining

**Spy Guy: I live! Oh my gosh! I'm not dead. Ok. So...I bet all of you peoples want to kmow where I've been for the last month, and so I will tell you. **

**I got abducted by badgers. **

**Actually I was just in a musical. A really big high school musical. And not high school musical. a high school musical. I was a crazy fan girl from the fifties. During this time period, seven people tripped over a speaker, one person overa bed, and yours truely fell off a ramp and ripped her costume. Boo yeah! I fell off a ramp! I fell off a ramp! Anyways so that's where your favorite Spy Guy has been for a month. I got to sing! But I hate make up. It stinks. So read and review! **

* * *

It was later that night when someone knocked at Jazz's door. She went over and opened it. In the doorway stood Vlad, holding a dinner tray in his hand.

"So how are you doing Jasmine?" He asked.

"As good as I can be." She replied, trying to hide the contempt in her voice.

"Well I brought you some soup, a roll, an apple, and a glass of water. Are you hungry?" He asked, smiling innocently.

"No I'm not. Give it to Danny. He needs it more than me." Jazz answered.

Vlad frowned.

"Daniel is used to having a small meal. You are not. I'm giving this to you. The way you're acting now, it's almost like you want to join your brother. Because that can be arranged." He snarled. Jazz sighed and took the tray from Vlad. "That's a good little girl." The man smiled. "I'd like to tell you that we are going to be heading out to the Rocky Mountains to stay in my cabin for a while. We need the large forest to further Daniel's training."

"Yes father." Jazz sighed. That was the last place she wanted to go. The place where this all started. She remembered calling out her brother's name. Maybe he had heard her, but didn't answer, not knowing who he was.

"That's good. Get your things packed." Vlad said with a smile.

"You do realize that you've slipped up?" Jazz whispered. "You were staying in our house. If you went missing, along with me and Danny, my parents will think it was you."

"Ah but Jasmine. I went back and put ectoplasm all over the place. I also left a note saying that Skulker had kidnapped the world's richest man, and all witness's to the crime. Meaning you and Daniel. I don't slip up. I think things through."

Jazz looked away.

"I'll get packed." She said. Vlad sneered, and then left. Jazz didn't have any of her old clothes. All Vlad had given her were two pairs of black slacks, and two white dress shirts. She hated them.

"Now I know why Danny rolled up the sleeves. This feels oppressive." She put one into a bag, and set the other aside for the next day. Jazz thought it was cruel of Vlad to tell her to pack. She didn't have anything. Everything was back at her home. She then ate her dinner. What she ate tasted good, but guilt weighed on her conscious. Danny should be eating this. Then Jazz looked in the door way and saw Danny there.

"Father wants to leave tonight. He wants you to finish up and change." Danny said flatly.

"Are you hungry Danny?" Jazz asked.

"My opinion doesn't matter." The boy replied. It still hurt to hear him talk like that.

"Well come on and eat this soup. It's good."

"No." Danny said. "Father wants me to eat only what he gives me." Jazz got up with the roll in her hand.

"Eat this." She smiled shoving it in his face. Danny just pushed her away.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Father wants you to have it. He said so himself." Jazz replied. "So just eat it." She handed the roll to him.

Danny looked at it for a moment and then took a small bite. He chewed like it was a tough piece of jerky, but soon swallowed. Then another bite came. And another. Soon the roll was gone, and all that remained of it were the crumbs on his black gloves. Jazz spotted, for just a moment, a hungry look in his eye.

"And he wanted you to have all of that over there." She said, pointing to the tray on her bed. Danny hesitated for a moment, before he walked over, and took the bowl of soup in his hands. It was cold now, but he still ate it, using the spoon properly, and never making a spill. Then came the apple. The bites were small, but soon it was gone as well. Jazz felt bad for drinking all the water earlier, but Vlad had to give him that. If he was dehydrated, that would affect his performance, and that was the last thing Vlad wanted to happen.

"Father also said not to talk about this at all. You got it?"

Danny nodded and left the room. Jazz felt happy that her brother had had a full meal for once, but as she lay back on her bed, she heard her stomach grumble. Vlad was right. She wasn't used to not eating.

* * *

In a few hours, Jazz climbed into the back seat of Vlad's black car. Vlad was driving and Danny was sitting next to him, leaving her all alone in the back seat. The small bag was lying at her feet. Her white shirt was stifling and she longed to roll up the sleeves, but she knew that Vlad would stop her. Jazz contented herself by looking out the window. In the other cars she saw brothers teasing and poking their sisters. Jazz remembered how Danny used to do that. She had just wanted him to go away. Now she wanted him to come back. Vlad had the front windows down. Danny was sitting up straight to attention. At one time Vlad stopped at a red light, and a car full of teenage girls stopped on Danny's side.

"Hey cutie!" One shouted. Danny didn't even look.

"That must be Vlad Master's son." Another one whispered loudly. "He's adopted."

"I wish Vlad would adopt me." One whined.

"_No really you don't." _Jazz thought.

"Look how he acts like he's too cool for us. He has such dreamy eyes." At that, all the girls sighed.

"You're quite the ladies man Daniel." Vlad said. "Too bad you can't enjoy it. Just think how fun it would've been to be the son of a billionaire."

Danny remained still as the car moved forward. The girls drove alongside them, until Vlad got on the express way.

* * *

The ride was a long one. Jazz fell asleep a few times, but every time she woke up, there was Danny, still sitting straight in the chair. After a few days they finally reached their destination. The three got out of the car, and Vlad let them inside. Danny stopped in the door way.

"Come on Little Badger. Get in."

Danny did so.

"You don't have to listen to him." Jazz whispered. "You can listen to your heart."

"What did you say Jasmine?" Vlad asked.

"Nothing…father." She replied.

"That's good. Your room is down that hallway. Daniel, come with me." Vlad and Danny began to walk off. Jazz was about to head off to her room, when there was a loud crash from outside. Jazz stared out a nearby window to see what it was. Her eyes opened wide with surprise. There, right outside, was a demolished Specter Speeder. The boo-merang then flew through the window, almost hitting Jazz. It then followed the trail that Vlad and Danny had taken.

"No…" Jazz whispered. Then she heard Vlad shout,

"What is this stupid thing!" He then ran out, dragging Danny behind him, and holding the boo-merang. Then he looked through the broken window and saw what had crashed in his yard. Tucker and Sam had crawled out from the wreck.

"Oh it's your friends Daniel. They must miss you." Vlad sneered. "Let's greet them. Transform." Danny did so, along with Vlad. They then flew outside.

Sam crawled forward a little bit before trying to get up. Something had been wrong with the specter speeder and they kept having to stop. That was why it took so long. And then Danny's location changed. Finally the vehicle couldn't take it anymore and had crashed, right where they needed to be. Sam looked around. It was Vlad's cabin. That explained a lot. Vlad must have been keeping Danny prisoner all this time. Then she saw Jazz in the window. And then Vlad. The next thing she knew the door was pushed open ,and out stepped Plasmius followed by none other than Danny. But his eyes. There was something wrong about them.

"So Samantha." Vlad hissed "I bet you're here for Daniel. Well he's staying here and you _will_ leave."

"Danny stop him!" She shouted.

"He won't do anything unless I tell him to. So I would leave right now."

Sam looked over at Tucker, who was unconscious, but still ok. Then she looked at Danny.

"What happened to you?" She whispered.

"A lot's happened in this past year. Were you just expecting to pick up where you left off? Life isn't like that Samantha." Vlad replied.

Sam's eyes became slits of anger.

"I'm gonna' tell everyone! I'm gonna' tell everyone what you've done!"

"Run Sam!" Jazz shouted. "He's not going to let you leave!"

"Shut up Jasmine!" Vlad snarled.

"I don't care what you do to me! I just want you to leave everyone else alone!" Jazz shouted. Vlad then fired an ecto beam at her, knocking her unconscious.

Sam stared in horror only a minute, but then she took off into the woods.

"Get her Daniel! Don't let her leave!" Vlad demanded. Danny immediately took off into the sky, but he found it hard to follow the running girl through the tree tops, so he landed and followed her on foot.

"_That's the girl…" _The voice whispered. _"There she is. She's ok." _But Danny didn't care anymore. After all those days of longing to see her, here she was, but he didn't care anymore. The only thing he cared about was catching her and taking her back to his father.

* * *


	13. Danny Fenton

**Spy Guy: And here it is. The shocking conclusion to Little Badger. I can't believe that it's over. Wow...How long has it been? I published this March 11. And it's...ummm...sometime in May. **

**Ok. So I forgot what the date was. I hate dates. There's so many of them that it's impossible to not forget. **

**And I really want to see a comercial for Ghouls out. Or whatever it's called. (It's gone through what? four name changes?) I went on the internet to watch it, and no matter how hard I tried the stupid thing wouldn't load. So I watched Nick all day yesterday. Didn't see a thing. **

**I'm a little bit Miffed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Jeez. You'd think that people would know that by now. **

* * *

Sam knew she was running for her life. Vlad had gotten even crazier than the last time she saw him and she worried for Tucker's safety. She was beginning to tire out, but then she saw something run past her. 

"_That had to be Danny." _She thought. _"He's caught up." _Sam then found herself standing at the bottom of a large hill. She looked up, only to see Danny standing at the top, his expression vacant, and his eyes cloudy.

"Danny stop this!" She shouted. "You don't have to listen to him! He's just using you!"

Danny stood still for a moment and the stepped forward slightly. Something was preventing him from attacking her. As he stood there, he kept thinking that there were flames all around him. Even some of the trees had fire damage. A small part in his mind wondered whether this was the place where he had lost his memories. Where he might've fallen and hit his head. Where his new life began. But as he wondered a rock came loose from under his boot, causing him to slip and fall. He rolled, his suit catching on rocks and various plants. There seemed to be fire all around him. A horrible burning heat that tore at him like a wild animal. Then there was a sharp pain, as his head hit a rock Then it hit again. The fire grew more intense. He could feel it burning his flesh. And yet it seemed that a stream of memories was coming back to him. Then it all stopped.

"Danny!" Sam shouted, running over to him. "Danny!"

But he didn't move.

"Danny, please wake up!" She cried. "I don't care if the first thing you do to me is kill me, but I just want to know if you're ok!" Tears flowed from her eyes and landed on his black suit.

"Please wake up!"

_"It's Sam Danny. She needs you. She's real, and you know it. Remember your past. You can now. Break away from Vlad, and save Tucker and Jazz. This is the girl that through all this time, you've remembered. She's here now, waiting for you. Remember…"_

"Who are you?" Danny asked in his head.

_"I'm Phantom…"_

His eyes slowly fluttered open. Sam noticed that even though they were still a little bit clouded, they had regained their green brightness.

"Sam..." He said weakly. "Where am I? What's going on? The last thing I remember was…the fire and falling, but now you're here. How'd you get here so fast? Where'd the fire go? It was all over the place."

Then he paused for a moment. Like a large stone, all the events from the last year hit him hard. He stiffened up from fright. How could he have let all those things happen? Did all those things happen? He hoped that they didn't. But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to be true.

"What have I done?" He whispered holding his head in his hands.

"It wasn't your fault. I don't even know everything that's happened, but I do know that you weren't yourself." Sam smiled weakly.

"Where's Vlad?" Danny demanded. "This is all his doing." He then got to his feet.

"He's back at the cabin." Sam said. "Tucker and Jazz are there too. Both unconscious."

"Take my hand." The ghost boy said. Sam did so and felt herself soaring up into the air. It felt good to have the air whipping around her, and Danny, once again, by her side. But his eyes were still different.

_"What if Vlad's permanently hurt him? Could those eyes be like scars?" Sam tried not to think of such things as they flew over the forest._

* * *

Soon they reached the cabin, and landed in front of a sneering Vlad. Danny let go of Sam's hand. 

"Good job Little Badger." He smiled cruelly. "I see you brought her back. Now we can get on with the punishment. The others haven't moved a muscle." But then he saw that Danny was frowning at him. "Why are you giving me that face? You know I don't like that."

"Yeah. I know." Danny replied, baring his teeth. Vlad then took out the remote from his pocket and pressed the green button. Electricity coursed through Danny's body, but he didn't move. Instead he charged up an ecto blast and fired it at the man. Vlad created a shield and the attack just dissipated. Danny tried again, with only the same result. Then Vlad pressed the red button, causing the manacles to come together. Danny tried hopelessly to yank them apart, but with no success. Then Vlad pushed the joystick upwards and the boy was pulled off the ground. His legs flailed wildly, as he jerked around, trying to get free.

"That was too easy." Vlad laughed.

"If it weren't for your stupid toy, I could beat you!" Danny spat. The man just laughed.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that Daniel. Your situation just keeps getting worse and worse. I have you right where I want you, and I'm not letting you go."

"Yes you are!" Sam shouted. She was holding an ecto gun. It was pointed right at the man. "You're gonna' let Danny go, or--or I'll kill you!"

"You're going to kill a ghost?" Vlad laughed. "You _do_ realize how funny that sounds don't you?"

"You know as well as I do that this gun can hurt you! So let Danny go!"

Vlad just laughed some more. He then formed into three other Vlad's. The original was holding the remote, the others went after Sam. She destroyed one with a blast, but another one grabbed the gun out of her hand, and crushed it, leaving her defenseless. The two remaining copies held her still by the arms. Sam pulled to get free, but it was impossible.

* * *

Jazz was still lying in the door way. She saw Danny in the air, Vlad mercilessly pressing the green button. And then Sam was being held by two Vlad copies. Jazz knew that she had to do something. She slowly got to her feet, and lunged at Vlad, grabbing onto the remote. Jazz held on with all her might, but so did the man. One of the copies let go of Sam, and pulled Jazz away, but the girl would not let go. She managed to press the red button, causing Danny to fall to the ground. He was able to move now. Jazz was pulled backwards, leaving Vlad vulnerable. Danny stepped back and mustered up all his strength for one last attack. If this didn't work, Vlad would just use the remote again, and then it would be all over. The ghostly wail tore from his throat and ripped apart the land where Vlad was standing. The man was blown backwards so forcefully, it caused him to change back into his human form. Danny tried to keep it going as long as he could, but soon he was out of energy. He fell to his knees and changed back. His hair was no longer brown and long. It was black, like it used to be. Vlad growled and got up, the shattered remains of the remote in his hand. 

"So you destroyed my toy." He hissed. "You might think that you've won something, but you, Little Badger, would be sorely mistaken. That little attack has weakened you, just like last time. I trust that you remember what happened last time?"

"I remember everything." Danny said with defiance. "I remember all the times that we fought before. I remember how you wanted me to be your son. I remember everything about my past. And now I know you've been lying to me this whole year."

"So being here has jogged your memory." Vlad sneered. "Too bad it's too late." He walked over to Danny and pulled him to his feet. "What would you think, if I said I had some more of the cure in my lab here?"

"I would do this!" Danny shouted as he grabbed the man by the arm and spun him in an arc before smashing him into the ground. Vlad growled as he grabbed Danny's ankle and pulled back, tripping the boy. He fell. Vlad then got up and placed his boot between Danny's shoulder blades and pressed down. The boy grunted in pain.

"You're too weak to fight me. I kept you that way on purpose. So just in case this ever happened." Vlad sneered.

"You're crazy." Danny grunted.

"Go ahead and say that all you want. I'm a billionaire. I get everything that I put my sights on. And for right now that just so happens to be you."

Danny clenched his teeth as Vlad pushed down harder.

"Danny!" Sam shouted. The boy looked over and saw that her face was stained with tears. He snapped his head so it was facing front, after Vlad sharply pushed again.

"Say you give up Daniel." Vlad sneered. "Say it and I'll stop."

"Never!" The boy shouted. He then cried in pain as the man put most of his weight on the boy's back.

"There's gotta be something I can do. I can't give up now. I have to—" 

Danny then felt like there was a strange new power coming from deep inside him. Something new that hadn't been there before. Danny placed his arms under his body, and with new found strength, pushed himself upward. Vlad wasn't ready for this, and toppled over. Danny then leapt to his feet and went ghost again, an ecto blast charging up in his hand.

"Now Daniel, do you really think that this little fall will help at all?" He smiled, changing into his ghost mode as well.

"I'm tired of you!" Danny shouted. He then fired the ecto blast at the man. Vlad smiled and dodged. Danny tried again, with the same results. Soon after a few tries the boy stood, panting from exhaustion.

"My my Daniel." Vlad sneered. "Are you done yet?"

"No." Danny whispered. And then he lunged forward and punched Vlad in the face. The man was caught off guard. Danny then went berserk, all the rage and frustration from the last year coming out. The two flew up into the air, Vlad creating shields to block all of Danny's attacks, and firing a few of his own. Danny was not a good as shields, but was managing to hit the other halfa with his never ending onslaught. Vlad was weakening, and Danny knew it. He took advantage of it and flew behind the man, grabbing him by the cape. Then Danny pulled Vlad down through the air, slamming him into the ground. Vlad grunted and changed back. Danny stood over him, malice burning inside him. An ecto blast powered up in his hands, getting larger and larger. All Vlad could do was cower before the boy's might.

"Good night Vlad." Danny sneered right before the blast flew from his hands, hitting the man head on. It ripped apart the surrounding land, including the cabin. And blew it away. Once the dust had cleared, all that remained was a barren waste land, with only Vlad in sight. Danny growled, upset that he had failed at what he had tried to do, but then he noticed that Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, were gone. He backed up and gasped in shock. Vlad grinned, lying in pain on the ground in a grotesque position.

"See what your powers can do Little Badger?" He sneered. "They can do so much damage to everyone you love."

"Where are they!" Danny demanded.

"Around Daniel. They could be fine…or…they could be dead. And guess who's fault that would be?"

"I'm tired of you." Danny growled. "I'll be happy if you die. And I'll stand here and watch it."

Vlad then laughed weakly.

"You'll be unconscious."

Then Danny felt a sharp pain shoot through him. He noticed that a strange glowing wire, had flown out of the ground, and wrapped around his leg. The pain caused Danny to change back into his human form, and pass out.

* * *

When Danny awoke, he was in what seemed to be a hospital. He was still wearing his old clothes, but his pant leg had been cut away. Danny noticed that there were fresh and severe burn marks on it, mingling with the ones from the forest fire. Then a group of people in white, ran in, pushing a man on a stretcher. Danny held his breath as he noticed that it was Vlad. One of the nurses spotted him staring. 

"Doctor." She said. "The other patient is awake.

"So he is. His wounds aren't as bad as the others." A man with thick glasses said. "Put a bandage around the leg, and do some x rays. Maybe a blood test. This man is in critical condition." He said, looking to Vlad. "I don't think that he'll ever be able to walk again, even if we can save him."

"What's going on?" Danny asked weakly. The group turned to him.

"Just rest boy. Everything is alright." The nurse cooed. Danny couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and fell back into a painful sleep.

"Did you see his eyes?" Another man asked.

"Clouded." The doctor replied. "It's most likely from shock. I don't think he's blind. Run some tests and take care of Mr. Masters. I have to check on the others." And with that he left.

* * *

The horrific scene had been discovered by a hiker. He had first seen the limp form of a red haired teenager hanging from a tree branch. When he investigated further he found four more bodies. Two boys, a girl, and the missing Vlad Masters in a large crater around a demolished cabin. Immediately he had contacted the rangers, and ambulances immediately rushed to the scene. They all were alive…for now. The event was taken as a ghost attack, but none of the children had been identified. And now they were all fighting for their lives. 

Except one.

He was fine.

All he had were quite a few burns on his body. But the thing that troubled the doctors most of all, were the metal manacles he had around his wrists. They seemed to be made with ghostly technology, more encouraging the ghost attack theory. After a little research on missing people, they found him to be Danny Fenton, missing after a forest fire for a whole year…presumed to be dead. The pictures nearly matched. Here he was.

"It's a miracle." Said the doctor with the glasses. "Finding him after all this time."

"And the older girl is his sister, missing along with Vlad Masters, kidnapped by the ghost hunter, Skulker. Mr. Master's newly adopted son wasn't found at the scene." The policeman said solemnly. "How is the girl doing?"

"Third degree burns, four bruised ribs, and a broken arm. But the recovery is going quite well."

"And the others?"

With that the doctor sighed.

"Vlad Masters is paralyzed from the waist down with third degree burns. He seems to be recovering quickly and when we told him…that he would never walk again, he didn't seem to mind. He's a good man, really. And the other boy just has the third degree burns and a broken leg. He'll be fine." With that he stopped and paused, before continuing.

"But the last girl…she has slipped into a coma. We can't bring her out of it. Her wounds don't even seem too bad. I don't know what will happen to her. It could be anything right now."

* * *

Danny had been given sleeping pills so he could avoid the pain from his wounds. During this time, he kept seeing Sam, in a hospital bed, with her mother and father standing around it. 

"Do something." Her mother kept begging. "You have to save her!"

"I can't." Danny whispered. "I can't because this is all my fault!"

Danny would try to wake up, but the scene would just keep repeating itself over and over again, until one time, when he suddenly woke up. Sweat was pouring off his forehead. When he reached a hand to wipe it away, it came up so suddenly, he ended up smacking himself.

"Well Danny, I see you're doing better." The doctor smiled. "You'll notice that something is missing."

Danny looked and saw that the manacles were gone. He raised his hands up and down, and was surprised by how fast they obeyed. It was strange for him to feel the air rushing around his wrists. He smiled, but then noticed that there was a stinging pain coming from them.

"I wouldn't touch your wrists just yet. There are some really bad burns on them. I'll have someone come and bandage them up." With that the doctor turned to leave, but Danny stopped him.

"Did you find anyone else?" He asked. "Anyone else at the scene besides Vlad?"

The doctor's smile faded.

"You'll find out later, just get well." He replied.

"No." Danny persisted. "I'm fine. Did you find anyone else? If so tell me how they are, or I'll get sick!"

The doctor sighed.

"Three other people were found on the scene. A boy and a girl we believe to be your older sister are recovering." Then he stopped. Danny didn't need him to go on.

"She's not doing well is she?" He asked. "The other girl. She's not ok."

"I'm afraid not Danny. But we're doing all we can." The doctor cracked a weak smile. "We're trying to get hold of your parents, but they're not responding. You're alone for now."

"I haven't seen them for so long." The boy whispered.

"Where have you been all this time?" The doctor asked. "Were you being held prisoner by a ghost?"

Danny looked nervously at the unconscious form of Vlad in the next bed. He could tell the doctor the truth right now. Tell the truth, and have the man arrested for kidnapping and abuse…but…something stopped him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reveal the man responsible for all of this…but…wasn't it Danny's fault that the man was crippled now? Finally after a while the boy replied,

"It was a ghost, but I never actually saw his face." He lied. "He found me in the woods and used me as his servant, and if I didn't listen to his every word, he'd use the manacles to shock me." As Danny thought about it, it really wasn't too much of a lie.

"So for the past year you've been a slave?" The doctor asked with wide eyes.

Danny nodded.

"You poor child." The doctor said. Just then a nurse came in.

"Doctor Roberts!" She cried franticly. "The blood tests came back. He seems to have not only ectoplasm running through his veins, but also a strange chemical that I've never seen before. I don't know what it's doing to him."

"Danny?" Dr. Roberts asked. "What did that ghost do to you?"

"I-I don't know." He stammered, hoping desperately that his secret wouldn't be discovered.

"Danny…" Dr. Roberts immediately became firm. "I don't think you're telling the truth. We need to know it, if we're going to help you."

Then another nurse ran to the doorway.

"Dr. Roberts! The patient's health in room 124 is declining! We're going to lose her!"

Danny didn't need to ask who it was.

"Sam!" He shouted. Then he tried to muster up all his strength to stand. The leg that the wire had shocked was very stiff.

"You stay here Danny." Dr. Roberts said sternly. "You're not physically or mentally ready for this."

"I'm going!" Danny snapped. "Without Sam I'd still be out there! I'd still be a monster's slave! I can't live without her!" With that, Danny pushed past the doctor and tore clumsily into the hall. He looked around and saw that room 124 was just a little ways away. He stumbled toward it and soon found himself at the door. It was open and in on a bed, lay Sam. Surrounded by wires and hospital staff. Danny stood dumfounded for a moment until a nurse noticed him.

"You're not allowed in here." She said. But the boy didn't notice. He just continued in, until he found himself standing at her bedside.

"Sam?" He whispered. "Are you ok? You don't look like it. It's me. Danny. Just listen to me. You have to wake up. I need you. Without you, I'd still be listening to that idiot. During this whole year, you were the one person I remembered. Without you…I'd still be lost. But I'm not lost now. I'm here."

He was only greeted by a frantic beeping.

Danny began crying, and he placed his hand on hers. Dr. Roberts came in and tried to make him leave, but he refused.

"I have to help her!" He shouted.

"There's nothing you can do." Dr. Roberts said. Danny looked to the doctor, his clouded eyes filled with tears.

"How can you say that! There's so much I can do by just being here! I know it will help her! It has to!" The boy turned back to the expressionless face of his friend. This couldn't be it. It just couldn't. She had to wake up. Only Danny could help her.

"Sam? I wish you could hear me. I wish so much. Please wake up. You have to. I-I…"Danny knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't.

"You know what I mean." He blushed. "I wish I could say it. And I wish you would wake up." Danny cried some more, Dr. Roberts placing his hands on the boy's shoulders and once again trying to pull him away. The beeping was becoming more rapid. Danny held onto Sam's hand, refusing to let go. When he finally had to, he found that it was no longer him holding on. It was Sam.

"Danny?" She whispered. For a moment the boy saw her violet eyes peek feebly through her eyelids before they once again closed. Gradually, the beeping returned to a consistent pace.

"I'm here Sam." Danny sobbed. The boy watched as his friend stirred and her eyes slowly opened fully.

"Your eyes look funny." She laughed softly. "Why are all these people here?"

"We're going to help you." Dr. Roberts said soothingly. Just calm down, and we'll get you out of here in no time. As for you Mr. Fenton, you need to get back to your room and get better yourself. We got hold of your parents. They're heading up as we speak. Now what is your name?" He asked Sam.

"Samantha Manson, but I hate being called Samantha." The girl whispered.

And with that Danny left. He hoped that everything would be alright now.

* * *

When Danny got back into his room, he felt a strange oppressive feeling come over him. Immediately he turned to Vlad, who was staring back at him. 

"So Little Badger, here you are. Trapped in a hospital room with your father right?" He then gave a small chuckle.

"You're not my dad." Danny spat, climbing back into his bed.

Then at that moment the other man burst into a fit of crazed laughter.

"Oh Little Badger, that's where you're wrong! Do you really think that I'm done with you? This is just the beginning. I have bigger plans for you and the world."

"You're crazy." Danny spat.

"Am I Daniel?" And with that, Vlad went back to sleep. Danny sat up for a while. Then he realized that he felt very weak. So he lay back on his pillow. Then he began to cough. It hurt a lot. But it wasn't too bad. It could be much worse. Danny then spotted a magazine laying next to his bed. As he thumbed through it, he found that there was an article about the mysteries of the forest fire in the Rockies a year ago. He didn't want to read it. He didn't care what really happened. He just cared that it happened, and it changed his life forever.

* * *

Danny had a horrible sleepless night. He kept thinking he saw Vlad floating above him, but whenever he looked, the man was lying on his own bed. When morning came, the boy was exhausted. Soon Dr. Roberts came in. 

"It's just me Danny. You looked tired today. Guess who's here to see you?" The doctor smiled.

Danny turned to the door, and saw his mother and father standing there. They both had tears coming from their eyes. Danny stared for a moment before a weak smile crossed his face.

"Mom. Dad." He grinned. Then the boy felt a huge wave of happiness wash over him, and without even thinking he tried to get up and run to them. His leg was still very stiff, and he fell off the bed. His mother gasped, and immediately picked him up.

"Danny, you should stay in bed." She scolded, taking him back.

"Oh he doesn't seem to like it there." Dr. Roberts laughed. "He's already gotten out once before."

"Danny I can't believe you're here." Maddie sobbed, hugging her son, after he had gotten back into the bed. "We thought you were dead."

"Danny boy!" Jack bellowed, tussling his son's hair. "You must have the survival instincts of your mother!"

Danny laughed as he pushed his father away.

"Come one dad. Not too rough." He smiled.

"Sorry." Jack apologized.

"Danny I can't believe that we left you behind." Maddie cried, embracing her son. "You should've stayed closer. I should've held on tighter." Her tears came faster than ever.

"Come on mom. It's not your fault." Danny said, trying to comfort her. "I'm just happy that you're here."

"Where were you all this time, Danny?" Jack asked.

The boy tensed up. Dr. Roberts cleared his throat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, can you please come with me?" He asked.

"Sure." Jack replied. He and Maddie followed the doctor out of the room.

"What did you want doctor?" Maddie asked, wiping her eyes.

"I have the feeling that Danny will never tell you what happened, so I'll have to. From what he has told me himself, he was found by a ghost and turned into a slave for the last year."

Maddie and Jack stood dumbfounded.

"My son? A servant to a ghost?" Jack seethed. "The nerve of them!"

"But he's fine now right?" Maddie asked.

"He seems normal, but in his blood…there's ectoplasm in it now. Along with something that we can't identify. But he should be able to go home in a little while, but I'd keep a good watch on him. But Jazz, there's nothing like that in her. She's perfectly normal, except for her broken arm, andbruised ribs. Her recovery is going great and soon she can go home too."

"But Danny will be ok?" Maddie sobbed.

"I think so. He seems fine now. The only other thing we could do, it turn him over to the Guys in white, but I don't think that's what would be best." Dr. Roberts replied. "We can release him soon. All his wounds are bandaged and maybe it would be best for you to see for yourselves that he is still your son."

Maddie nodded.

* * *

A few days later, Jazz was even well enough to go back home along with Danny as they headed home in a rental car. Maddie noticed that Danny seemed a little quiet and his movements a little bit more awkward. But maybe that would go away after a while.

* * *

When they finally got home, Danny just stood in the door way numbly. 

"Go inside Danny." Jazz urged.

"It just feels weird." He said. "Here I am: Home."

"Danny boy, you're home again." Jack laughed. "It hasn't changed a bit."

"We're sorry Danny, but we turned your room into a guest room." Maddie sobbed, realizing how awful it was now.

"I don't care." A joyous smile broke across the boys face. "I'm home." He then ran up to his mom and hugged her.

"My room could've been blown up for all I care! I'm home and I'm not going anywhere ever again!" Danny then hugged his dad, and after that, Jazz. When he was done, he ran up to his room, and jumped on the bed. It was so nice and soft. Better than the hospital bed, and much better than the room in Vlad's lab. The blankets were welcoming and familiar. After a while Maddie came in.

"Your things are in the basement." She said. "If you want to get them."

"Later." Danny replied. "I think I could sleep for a month. This bed is so nice."

"Do you think that you'll be ready to go to school again?" Maddie asked, awkwardly. "In a few days I mean. I know you'll be a grade behind everyone else, but I'm sure that…" She just trailed off.

"I guess I have to go back." Danny sighed.

"I know everyone will be asking you questions about what happened, but you don't have to tell them anything."

"Yeah." The boy replied softly.

"But I would like it if you told me…"

Danny tensed up and turned away.

"Please Danny." Maddie begged. "The doctor told us some of it, but I want to know who did this to you. They could do this again to someone else, or even you again. And what's with the chemical in your blood stream?"

Danny said nothing.

"Danny, the doctor told us that you were used by a ghost as a servant. Is the chemical the reason that you have ectoplasm in your blood? Is that what it does?"

"Obedient…" Danny whispered. "It made me obedient and submissive."

Maddie's eyes began to tear up.

"It was made so you would listen to him? Why didn't you fight it?"

Danny paused before he replied,

"I did, but things just got worse, and soon I couldn't fight anymore." He grabbed a pillow and held it close to him. "I almost hurt someone." He began to cry as well. Maddie climbed into the bed next to him.

"I can't believe that anyone would be so cruel. Did they do this to Jazz too?"

Danny shook his head.

"Can we stop talking mom?" He asked. "I really don't want to remember."

"_How weird does that sound?" _Danny thought to himself. _"Just a little while ago, all I wanted to do is remember, but now I want to forget." _

"Alright sweetie." Maddie replied, trying to choke back her tears. This wasn't going to be easy, knowing that her son would have emotional scars for the rest of his life. She got up and walked to the door, closing it softly behind her. Jack had been standing there, and gave her a big hug.

"He'll get better. Let's go check on Jazz."

They then walked slowly over to their daughters room. She was propped up on her bed, surrounded by piles and piles of books.

"I've been gone for less than a month, and I'll never get all this homework done." She complained. "How am I supposed to go to college?"

"Honey, I'm sure that you'll be pardoned." Maddie replied, wiping away her tears.

"It's not like you could've done anything to not be kidnapped." Jack added in his usual happy manner.

"But my standards." Jazz spazzed. **(Spy Guy: Hey. That rhymed. Oops…sorry…back to the story. Hey…sorry and story don't really rhyme. They are what it known as an eye rhyme. I think…I'm shutting up now…) **"Jazz Fenton has perfect grades, with no missing assignments. I can do anything and everything. I have to get into a good college and be successful. And if I don't do this work, I'll have no idea what to do when I go back to school. And if I don't know what I'm doing, then I'll fail!"

"See Maddie? Jazz is normal." Jack bellowed.

Maddie looked over at her daughter, who was currently madly flipping through a large book.

"What does that word mean! Is a glossary too much to ask for! No wonder no one passes!" She cried.

"Do you need help honey?" Maddie asked.

"No, no." Jazz replied. "That's what the internet's for." And with that she opened the top of her lap top and turned it on. Soon she was logged onto the Internet.

"400 E-mail's!" She shouted, then she placed a hand over to her still pained ribs.

"Take it easy Jazz." Jack said. "You'll hurt yourself."

"Too late." She groaned. "I think the pain medication wore off."

"I'll get you some more." Maddie replied. "Just stop working on your homework for a little while."

"And start working on replying to 400 E-mails." Jack smiled, as the two left.

Jazz sighed and looked at all the books around her.

"Maybe I _do_ need to take it easy." She sighed. Her arm itched in the cast.

"If I were Danny, I could scratch it, but that would most likely hurt." Jazz smiled, opening up the first email.

**To: Jazz,**

**I would like to say that you are no longer president of the science club, due to the fact that you do not seem to be around. Life is cruel, but…on a lighter note,**

**I'm the new president! Isn't that great? I was seriously counting down the days until you graduated, so I could be president for one whole year, but guess what? You got kidnapped. I know I really shouldn't be happy about this but…**

**I am!**

**PS: You'll never guess who I am. (Until you go to school.)**

By the time Jazz was done reading, her eye was twitching ever so faintly.

"I have your E-mail address. I can find out who you are. And I most likely know where you live."

"That sounds just a little bit creepy." Said a voice coming from the doorway. Jazz looked, and saw that it was Danny.

"Oh hey." She smiled. "I just found out that I'm no longer president of the science club. And the new one sent me an E-mail telling me that they were happy I got kidnapped."

"Only you Jazz." Danny smiled, coming in.

"The thing that confuses me is the fact that 400 people thought that I could actually read this from where ever I was." Jazz replied.

"I bet at least 300 are Spam. The other ones are Internet stalkers trying to find a pretty girl. Boy, are they barking up the wrong tree." Danny smiled, as Jazz fumed.

"Come on Danny." She protested. "I _am_ too pretty."

Her brother just laughed.

"I was just saying that you were too smart for that, but what you thought is funnier."

"You were complimenting me?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah." The boy replied. "I mean, you helped me get out of this, and all I did in return was blast you into a tree. And…" His voice became soft. "Came here to apologize for that. I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you Danny, but let's not talk about that now. Come on, and help me answer all these things with witty banter. You're better at it than me."

Danny smiled and sat in the chair, next to his sister's bed. They were laughing when Maddie came in, holding a glass of water, and a small white pill.

"Here you go Jazz." She said.

"Thanks mom." The girl said, taking both the items in her hand. She placed the pill on her tongue and drank the water to make it go down.

"Those things are nasty." Jazz blanched. "I can't wait until my ribs heal."

"You're looking good Danny." Maddie smiled. "I'll just go, so you two can get back to what you were doing." And with that she left, feeling better than she had in months.

"Here's one." Jazz smiled. "'I am a hot single guy who admires you for all your scientific achievements. I am a person whom you can confide all your hearts desires in. Just come and meet me at the planetarium tomorrow and we can talk about all your problems.'"

"When was that one sent?" Danny asked.

"A day ago." Jazz replied. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes. We are going to teach a online predator not to target teenage girls."

"Can I go?" Jazz asked. "I want to see what happens."

Danny thought for a moment.

"I don't know how to get you there." He said.

"Then take this camera." Jazz replied, handing her brother a small black device. "It hooks on your ear. It'll send a video transmission to me so I can see you teach that guy a lesson."

Danny hooked the camera on and went ghost.

"I'll be back in a bit. Cover for me." And with that, he left through the window. Jazz could see where he was going through the air. Had he gotten faster?

Danny was nearing the planetarium. He could see no one out on the balcony, so he landed there.

"Hey? Anybody here?" He asked in his best girly voice as he went invisible. "I received this E-mail saying that someone was here? I need someone to talk to."

There was a deep chuckle and a figure came out of the shadows.

"Hello Daniel." Hissed a sinister voice. Danny turned to look, and was greeted by a bright pink blast hitting him head on. The boy was forced to the ground.

"I can't believe it worked." The figure sneered as he floated above Danny. "I sent that to your sister, in hopes that maybe, just maybe, it would lure one of you here. I really didn't think that it would work. But here you are."

Danny's eyes widened as he found himself staring at the ghost form of Vlad Masters.

"But, you-you're—"

"Crippled, Little Badger?" He laughed cruelly. "That's the good thing about a ghost. We can turn our legs into spectral tails. I can float everywhere I want. And that means I can come here."

"Are you just going to kidnap me? Take me to Wisconsin, and lock me up again?" Danny spat.

"Oh no Little Badger. I'm here to tell you that I'm not through with you, but right now I have bigger things to do. VladMastersis going away for awhile. However, when I'm ready for you, you'll come. You'll come to save your friends…" And with that the man disappeared. Danny got up and looked around for a while before he took off into the night sky again.

* * *

"It was horrible. I mean, I'm glad that he's going to leave me alone, but…" Danny groaned with frustration as he paced around his sister's room. "Now he's going to take it out on my friends." 

"This was a bad idea. I'm sorry Danny." Jazz apologized.

"Please don't apologize." The boy begged. "Vlad's just crazy. We need to tell someone. We have to get him put away, while he's still in the hospital."

"Why didn't you tell anybody when _you_ were there?" The girl asked.

"I-I just…couldn't. There was something holding me back. I don't know what it was, it was something." Danny replied. "But I can tell them now."

"But it will just put you in danger Danny." Jazz said. "While you were coming back, dad came and told me that Vlad had mysteriously disappeared from his bed. They checked the security camera's and he was there one minute and gone the next. We know what he did."

"So he's on the loose." The boy mused. "And who knows what he's up to?"

"But you're going to stop him right?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah. But it looks like I'm going to have to wait until he attacks. Until then, I'm going to have to get my life back to normal. Will you help me?" He asked, turning to his sister.

"Sure little brother. I'll help you." Jazz smiled.

And as Jazz stared into her brothers eyes, she saw, for just a moment, some of the cloudiness disappear.

"_Some day." _She thought. _"It's going to be like this never happened. It's going to be just a horrible dream. Something that we'll never forget. But I think that we can move on from this. I know we can."

* * *

_

**Spy Guy: Oh my fluff. It's over. Who want a sequal? I do. I just couldn't wrap this thing up in one story. That would take too long. So I need title names. **

**The sequal is about Danny coping with the after affects on the cure as he tries to go back to school. But some of the students start acting like zombies, including Tucker and Sam. **

**And this is a shout out to all my reviewrs. Even though I can't spell reviewer right, I'm still going to acknowledge you. **

**Well I had all your names typed out, but my compter was stupid and well...**

**I love you guys. I really do. **

**I had a band concert. Actually it was an arts show case. **

**If I were to say the words fire extunguisher and fine arts what would you think?**

**You'd probalby think that the fine arts building burnt down. **

**Not at this one. **

**Well bye! I love you!

* * *

By the time I finished editing this I had seen the comercial and heard the summary for Ghouls out. It's awsome. But I'll be in Ceader point that day. that's what recorders are for. Silly Mongoose. **

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
